S&G EV
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Takuya works in a library, boring says Kouji... but Takuya will change his perception of many things... Takouji. Shounen Ai.
1. Chapters 1 to 4

****

SUNNY & GLOOMY

PART 1: LIKE DAY AND NIGHT

__

KOUJI

He is like a fragment of sun, hot and luminous.

Takuya...

Takuya lives in a different district from mine and, for some reason, he comes to work at the library of my district. I think he does it because he hasn't realized that there is also one in that place... he is so dumb that chances are very high that my theory is right.

The first time I saw him at the library, I don't know why he called my attention, I don't even remember how I got there in the first place. I am not very fond of books, in my opinion they were the most boring thing. Of course Takuya would change that later.

Now I remember, I was forced to enter to the library since I was fleeing from my "friends", those jerks that make fun of me only because... err, I am not yet ready to talk about it. Perhaps later.

Anyway, the important thing is I ended up in the library. And so, there I was. Strolling through the walkways among the shelves of the two floors library, doing a good imitation of a "nice boy" (yeah right) when I saw him trying to keep balance with a pile of books in his arms.

"Aaahhh!!" he cried, and then he was still standing there with the most depressing look on his face looking at his feet... where had fallen all the books he was carrying.

"Idiot." I murmured not caring if he could listen to me or not and I gave a turn.

Of 360 degrees to go back being in front of him again and got on my knees to help him to collect those books (what else could I do? I felt sorry for him.)

**__**

TAKUYA

He is like a beam of the moon, beautiful and full of mysteries.

Kou... What the? KOUJI! His name is Kouji!

Kouji lives in the district where I go to work. Why do I work in a library? Well, because it is a non-stressing job and I love books. They always have something interesting to tell you and they keep knowledge that has being accumulated for centuries... I must confess I am truly a romantic fool.

Why I don't work at the local library? err... well, let's just say it's someone's fault... I won't talk about it just yet.

Anyway this story is to speak about Kouji not me.

Although that annoying someone had to be introduced since he is physically very similar to Kouji.

In fact, that was why when I saw him he surprised me so much that I lost my balance and all the books spilled from my hands. No, the truth is that I'm very clumsy. In my head I called myself 'Idiot' and that was how he called me as well, with barely audible and smooth voice. But thanks to that I realized that he wasn't the one who I believed him to be at first.

And immediately I felt ashamed. I had made a fool of myself in front of a lookalike of that who detested me for some reason.

I bent down to collect the books that had scattered on the floor, my head bent down to hide the most pathetic face of my life. And when I couldn't see anymore books on the floor I stood again and proceed to put them in their respective places on the shelves...

I was just going to get the first one, when the same voice said, now with a tone of impatience.

"Hey! Where are you going? What do you expect ME to do these things?"

****

.

PART 2: NOBODY IS PERFECT

__

KOUJI

There are moments in your life when you feel like you're about to make an important decision, like taking a job, choosing your career, going to live in another city...

Well, I took one of those decisions one week after my encounter with the divine with brown eyes.

First you want to know what happened with me and Takuya in the library? Alright, I'll tell you.

I dumped the books in his arms not caring if he could support them or not, then I just turned around and left the library.

What can I say to my defense? That he has glorious eyes, but I could not stay staring at them for too long or I could end up in troubles of the same kind that caused the loss of my few friends... simplified, is just complicated. I'm not ready to talk about it yet ok? Good.

Now lets talk about my decision.

Long story short, what happened is that I got two job offers at the same time:

Option #1 was to work in the school as a tutor for students of lower grades (you thought I was a retarded? Just because I don't like books, when in fact I've been blessed with such good memory that I'm able to remember all of what is said in classes, that is, if I am paying attention to the teacher, somehow that's enough to have good grades at school) and option #2 was...

Working half time in the computer lab in my father's business (one of those big companies that require million of workers and usually exploits them.

Choosing one of them was very hard because neither seemed less boring than the other. The first one was too simple and not to well paid, but money is not something I worry about, not like Takuya... (err, I am changing subjects again) besides there's the inconvenient that I have to use my social abilities which are... zero. The second job, would be obviously a good money income but more boring than a flute concert by Tommy's choir, and that's saying a lot (sorry Tommy).

One week later, you could see me having an interview with the lady in charge of the library, who was more than pleased to accept my services as social work (read: they won't pay me a cent).

After some thinking, I decided to decline both options and look for something more rewarding (not that the job at the library was, come on? Arreanging books anyone can do that!!). It was then when I found out that I had to cover a certain amount of hours of social service before I got out of school.

A huge red alarm turned on in my head. For obvious reasons: I've never done any social work, I didn't knew where I could do it and... 500 hours? What were they thinking?

After the little shock of this discovery, I started researching how to do this infamous "service" and it turned out that I could do it in the institution – but not as a tutor, and outside of the school – but not in a large company.

That made me kiss my two job options goodbye. I had been told that since the semester was already in course, it was a bit harder to find a vacant place (I almost pull my hair, is it possible that someone has too much "free-help"?) I couldn't explain this and decided best not try it.

Then the third option of what I could do with my free time appeared. "The library never has enough volunteers." said the girl who had informed me on the requirements of my forced-social-work.

__

'Of course,' I thought, _'who would want to spend all day in that boring place'_ it wasn't until several seconds of slow processing of information that I realized that that could be the solution to my dilemma.

The lady in charge of the library made sure to present me with my new boss, a old guy, 100% hentai who enjoyed to follow around the few girls who appeared sporadically in the library.

__

'Now I understand why this place is more alone than a desert, it's not only boring, this old men frightens all women in the area.'

Just let me remind you something, it had been a week since the first time I saw Takuya and honestly I had forgotten completely of his existence. But I knew immediately who he was the moment he was introduced to me by my boss:

"... Kouji, this is Takuya Kanbara."

End of chapter 2

.

.

****

PART 3: WATER AND OIL

__

TAKUYA

There are moments in your life that cause great impact but you can never be ready for them. For example, when someone is about to become an important part in your life, better yet, their about to become the love of your life.

Did I mentioned that I am a crazy romantic?

That's exactly what happened to me. I am someone who believes fervently in destiny. If something is meant to happen, it will (whether is bad or good, specially if it's something bad) is going to happen and I like to think that the people who must be part of my life will show up eventually.

Although sometimes I doubt it, and I question myself thinking...

So what if I dedicated exclusively to school? I remember thinking about looking for a tutor to explain me some things that I do not understand... alright MANY things that I don't understand (I enjoy reading the bad thing is that most of the time I spend fantasying about what I read and the rest of the time I'm asleep or hyperactive and neither of those states is propitious to learn)

Also... what if it had gotten that job at the "M" enterprise? I would have a better payment but I wouldn't have the chance to continue studying in the mornings. I'm more than grateful to my uncle, the one in charge of the local library (the one of my district) for giving excellent recommendations about me so I could come to work in this district which is closer to my school. This job is perfect to me, I earn enough to cover all my expenses, I do only simple tasks and it's not at all stressing, (thanks to that, I only have to worry about school and my home.)

Want to know what's the problem at home? I live alone. I came to study in this "great city" but my parents could not pay for all of my expenses so I had to work to come ahead. I've been hardly living here 3 months, and I sound as if I've done this for years right?

But that's enough already of my depressing history. I believe that everything that happens is because it had to be this way and those are the valuable lessons that we came to learn in this life (Oh yeah! I also believe in reincarnation). Aside from meeting special people, disagreeable people, and your twin soul.

"... Takuya, this is Kouji Minamoto."

I was surprised again to see him this second time (of course I recognized him, after all, he really looks a lot like... umm, someone. Not yet!!) Then I felt embarrassed again when I remembered the circumstances of our first encounter. Still I pretended that I felt nothing, smiling like an idiot while I shook his hand as an act of greeting.

He just looked at me for a little while, then soon he turned to see our boss expecting to receive more instructions.

Yeah, my twin soul. Somebody should have warned me that I was about to climb into a roller coaster of feelings: cry and smile for no apparent reason, and specially should had talked about the probability of acting more crazy than usual in the name of love.

Not that had put attention to their warnings, but still...

End of chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

PART 4: SMILE, YOU'RE IN CANDID CAMERA

__

KOUJI

I admit it, it bothered me a lot at the beginning.

Do you have an idea how uncomfortable is when you can feel you've being watched? like a predator to its victim? I do. What bothered me the most was that whenever I turned around to catch them, there was none.

Scared? me too... that is until I found those things stuck to the ceiling called vigilance cameras.

The damn ceiling was plagued with them. It didn't make much sense to me, do they really think that someone wants to steal these old things? They were just books!! and as books they couldn't really cost that much... or at least that's what I thought.

So I kept staring at them with as much loathing as I could and, just for a minute, I wanted to rise one finger towards the lens. But I thought better and just turned around.

Those where the thoughts entertaining my mind in my first week of social work, charming right?

And speaking of charmers... where was the divine one of brown eyes?

The whole week he has been watching me the same way that those cameras did, if not more (not that it bothered me or something). What had me confused was the way he looked at me, with caution and timidity, always from a far distance.

He never uttered a word to me. And when it was helpless that we found each others face to face, he just smiled and lowered his head. _'Perhaps he is shy'_ I thought first, but after some time I realized that he was very open with the rest of the guys much more open , better yet, his tongue never stopped if it was about talking to the rest of the workers of the library and another guy that had started his service two days after me.

But I really didn't care about it. If he didn't want to talk to me, he might have his reasons. But that he watches over me like that...

__

'Does he thinks that I want to steal his precious books?'

"Kouji, uhmm..." said the divine (you know who) one day "They want us to go to the second floor to check the books"

"Check?"

"Those are new books and they need to be checked sheet by sheet to see that they're not missing one."

__

'Then this DO can be more boring'

It had to be that day, of any other day when I usually had my necessary 10 hours of sleep, some coincidence it was, that THAT DAY I didn't sleep well the previous night, and as expected, I ended up drooling over a 10 centimeters thick book that I used as a pillow. Luckily, Takuya was the only person beside me in that small room (apparently, he was so focused in his job that he did not realize that I had passed out for boredom) to my good luck, I never had to do that again.

Although there is a pleasant memory of all that. That was the first time that I dreamed about him (of course at that time it didn't pleased me but all the opposite, it was uncomfortable, since although I thought Takuya to be quite divine I did not expected to be really that attracted to him)

"Hey, Kouji... It's time for you to go home." Takuya said to me while shaking lightly at my shoulder.

"Umm... I do not want to... want to sleep..." I answered him still somnolent, once I start snoring it's hard to wake me up, but Takuya didn't let me have peace until I raised from my chair and went out of there dragging my feet lazily.

The next day when I went to "work" Takuya was the only person there, his face look so sad... or tired (I cannot yet decided which one of them). For an instant I thought that I should tell him some sort of greeting and ask him what was bothering him but when I finally decided to talk -15 minutes later- he had disappeared and instead of him Junpei, the other boy who was "working", was sitting there). Junpei greeted me with a smile, which I returned with one "Hey!" before concentrating in gathering books and accommodating them in the right place.

As the time, the labor of accommodating books was starting to become easier – to my horror- almost fun. But it still was bothersome having to tell to those people who asked for my help, that the book that they where looking for were right under their noses or they almost pricked their eyes.

At the same time, I watched how Takuya did the same job that I did, but still, he made it look like it was something completely different. Maybe because of his attitude towards the work, maybe because they actually paid him. The thing was that he worked with enthusiasm, whereas my attitude towards all related to the library was 'I must endure this or will never graduate", and Takuya made it look like a satisfactory task.

"It can't be that pleasant." I murmured while I watched the divine taking care of a blonde girl who went to the library almost every day and she always asked for his help to look for the same books...

I would never had admit it before, but I was jealous of how Takuya got along with her -with everyone else- but me, and felt envy by the compromise he showed in any work that he started.

I admired him.

And I still admire him. I don't know how to explain it. I admire his original and optimist perception of things. Even when scared half to death, he's brave until the last second.

At that time I looked at him distrustfully and, although once in a while I dreamed about him, I never me actually fantasized that things between us would change so much.

Of course, I also didn't know that he was going to start talking to me a week later.

End of chapter 4


	2. Chapters 5 to 7

Title: Sunny & Gloomy  
Author: DarlaLa mosca Tete  
Category: AU(Alterne Universe), Romance, Shounen Ai.  
Summary: Takuya works in a library, "boring" says Kouji... but Takuya will change his perception of many things...  
Notes: I want to make something clear, this fic is already complete and I don't intend to change anything of the original version (the only thing I'm doing is translating) If you're interested in reading it in its original version, then you can do so looking for it in my author page by the name of Sunny & Gloomy.

And thank you!!! So very much, to everyone who used a little of their time to send me a review!!! They're very appreciated and mostly the reason why I'm working double to do it as fast as I can. While doing this fic, it was never my intention to get as much, but I'm glad. And to prove it I will include 2 chapters per update. Hehe, but that's going to apply for the next update, because here you'll have 3 more!! XD

****

PART 5: FIRE, WIND AND ICE

****

TAKUYA

I admit it, I was afraid at the beginning.

But just a little. It was more for instincts that ran away from him, not fear. All because of his great similarity to the one who made my life miserable for a while, besides it didn't help much with that glare of his that talked to me saying "don't come near me or I will kill you". His eyes always found a way to fix into mine and that way he neutralized all my attempts to talk to him.

That's what this is all about. I didn't dare to speak to him.

But it was all his fault, as I have already explained, whenever I tried anything, his accusing glance made me lose all courage and my resolve was replaced with a tremendous desire to look for refuge so I could disappear from his sight.

Coward? A little, I suppose.

But you cannot blame me for that. I can perceive danger when is too close to me, and being near him cause that sirens start screeching in my mind.

Anyway, that day I had gathered all my reserves of courage (not so much) to tell him that we had to work together. And it wasn't so hard, although he did asked some stupid questions before falling asleep, he hadn't used the same offensive tone I was used to with... the other one. Not at all. His attitude was that of a lazy retarded, but he could surprise people by getting the job done... if he wanted.

__

'Spoiled.' I thought _'He had to had at least something in common with his twin.'_

Speaking of twins. I wonder if they're related or at least they could be distant cousins. It's just that they look the same to me. Kouji Minamoto and Ken Ichijouji. I think I should talk about him already, seeing that at this moment I can't avoid remembering the sour moment he caused me...

Ken Ichijouji, is what many call a genius, I call him 'idiot whom likes to rub it in my face that he's superior than me'. At the beginning I felt attracted to him physically, but of course that changed very quickly...

Of course, that boy went to the library every day. And he always asked me to aid him looking for his books (that was just an excuse because he knew every section in that library better than I did and always walked assured to know where were the books he was looking for), he just wanted me by his side to carry them. But that was not what bothered me. Although it was not part of my job, I would have done it gladly... if only he had kept his mouth shut! It was because of his words and the tone in which he spoke to me... as if I was little less than trash, which made me hate the bastard.

My temperament isn't as sweet as perhaps you may have perceived at the beginning. The way I write affects lyrically the real me that arise from a heated mind and drives me to act without thinking about the consequences. And I want to keep it that way. So, in the nicest words in which I can express myself, lets say that I didn't put up with the genius Ichijouji's attitude for a long time and I let him know my displeasure, getting him to connect with my fists, a wall and the pavement. But you'll be disappointed if you expected that he just stood and let me beat him, he was very kind to launch his knee at my ribs and my abdomen.

Fortunately or unfortunately neither of us ended up getting seriously hurt. As expected, someone - my uncle – stopped us and took us a hospital... What? we didn't got hurt, really! Just because there was so much blood outside and I had this disgusting cut... I think you get the point.

The worst consequence of this fight was that I got fired, no doubt about it. Which just served me to increase my resentment toward that idiot whose worst complication was that his glorious blue eye had now a dark purple ring around it, or so that's what I thought...

The day after I talked to Kouji, I found out that he had been banned from that library (we were stupid enough to think that we could get away with fighting inside the building). How did I found out about that? Because the cynic had the brilliant idea to come and visit my new work place. As if it wasn't enough to have to see him in Kouji's face, so similar to his, the demon himself decided to show up. At least I didn't had another dumb reaction like the one I had the first day I saw Kouji, and that was because this time I thought it was him. But no, the instant his serious and shaken voice - because he did not have problems to remember me- started yelling, asking me if I was becoming a stalker, I knew who he was and answered as nicely and calm as I could. No violence involved just... "I don't think you need my help for anything, but don't call for me if you do, I'm busy."

I ignored him. That was the advice my uncle gave me. _'If somebody bothers you, do not pay attention to them, to ignore them is to not give them importance, and if you don't consider them important then they can't bother you'_ – quite large but wise piece of advice.

But it's easier said than done. So although Ichijouji had left, I was still bothered. Interesting thing about it is that Kouji noticed that I was upset. And for a moment he seemed worried and about to ask me something, so I waited and waited looking at him for a minute, but when I realized that he hadn't even blinked for a while I decided to leave him alone.

__

'Scary, he seem to have fallen asleep with his eyes open.'

One day I got to this conclusion that attractive boys with gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair were all weird and they all had me surrounded just to make me crazy. _'Yeah, right. The problem with them is that one can only spit poison and the other one doesn't spit anything.'_ but I could change that, right? I mean, it's not like Kouji can't speak, it's just that I have to take the lead and start making easy questions that anyone - even him - can answer, right?

And with that idea running in my mind, I went to make conversation with the adorable Kouji. Adorable? Ha! Adorable is so not the word that I would use, better call him...

End of chapter 5

PART 6: WHAT THE HELL?

****

KOUJI

__

'This must be a conspiracy. The real Takuya had been abducted. He has gone insane...' were the choices that my tired brain gave me to justify the change in Takuya's behavior. He was exasperating me because it was so obvious that he was up to something since the first time he approached me and I felt like all his words had been rehearsed.

The first week, the only thing he did was say to me "Hi Kouji!" and I answered him with a "Hey..." after that he just smiled and went away to accommodate the books that had piled on the table (because he was sitting there in the cubicle just waiting for me, at first I couldn't understand why he did that, but soon I realized that it was only to say his greeting) and when I left the library, there was the same voice saying "Bye Kouji" and I just waved my hand. It was weird. And it just became weirder.

The next week was the same, but now whenever I happened to be near him, Takuya approached me and asked me for something or just made silly questions about the service or about whoever he caught talking to me or some book (I mean anything, the subject wasn't important the important was saying my name). Easy questions that should have been easy answering to... but because I knew they had come from his mouth, with that sweet voice made it impossible for me to answer so I began to stutter_ 'Damn.'_ Since I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore I decided that I just wouldn't answer to him. The only thing that decision provoked was that his questions and attentions toward me increased. _'Double Damn!'_

Why it was so difficult for me to talk to him? You ask...

And the answer is simple, it just didn't make sense. I mean. He ignored me for a month, avoided me like I had something contagious. And now all of sudden he wanted to befriend me? I don't think so, besides...

Besides it was just too good to be true. By that time he appeared in my dreams regularly. What were those dreams about? him smiling, just standing by my side, telling me about his dreams and fears, telling me how special I was to him... I had a crush on the boy toward whom at first I felt jealousy, then admiration and later I felt jealous of anyone who could be close to him.

Anyway, by the end of the week I had gotten used to his voice asking me constantly, and him to me answering with the most universals movements of neck (you know: up-down = Yes, right - left = No.)

This improvement only lasted for two weeks. I could listen to Takuya's voice that now had his rounds in the library with me, he helped me with the books while talking, and it was great (although I still can't understand why nobody told him to shut up because he talked loud and a lot)... while it lasted.

On Monday of the fourth week, when I stepped into the cubicle I looking forward to see Takuya again after the weekend (wich felt too long without being able to see him).

He wasn't there.

"Hey!" this time I said it in demanding tone _'Where's my kiss? I mean- my Takuya, err... where's that idiot?'_ For a moment I thought that he might be hiding, doing this on purpose, one of his jokes, what do I know...

I left my things on the floor and went out looking for him around the library, but I couldn't find him. Disappointed by his absence, I went back to the cubicle picked up my things and turned to leave. Suddenly I no longer felt the wish to stay in that place... if he wasn't there. But that's not what I told my boss, I said that I didn't feel very well and that I'd come back tomorrow.

The next day I got earlier to the library (usually I get there around the 4, but that day I was there at 3:20 don't look at me like that... I'm not crazy. Really.) and went straight to the cubicle and, like before, he wasn't there. And the same scenes were repeated: I left my things thrown on the floor and went to look for him by all the perimeter of the library... without success. _'And now what should I do?'_

My boss came close to me looking a little worried. "You feel better today?"

"..."

__

'What I should have done yesterday, ask about him.'

"Kouji, kid-"

"Excuse me sir, do you know where is Takuya?"

"Oh!" my boss said and then he smiled "he took his vacations, but he'll be back next week..."

__

'vacations? That's it? but...'

"Why he didn't tell me about it?"

The face of the old men turned serious then and I started to panic, perhaps he had lied to me before just to make me happy "The truth is that he had an emergency, he called yesterday to tell me that he was with his uncle, he had just gotten out of the hospital."

"but he's fine, right?"

"I, don't know... I hope everyone is." that didn't make me feel better, but at least I knew where he was _'My poor Takuya... I hope he's alright and he can return soon.'_

That week passed and I didn't had news from the divine... to say that I was distressed was little, and the nightmares I had about him didn't help. The next week seemed to be going the same, I believe that I would have felt better if I had only been able to see him through that time, or if I knew exactly what had happened with him. But no! the guy didn't have the dignity to show up until Thursday of that week, so calm... as if nothing had happened.

"Takuya..." he was seated inside the cubicle, waiting for me just as before.

"Hi Kouji!" the idiot just gave me his usual greeting (which although made me glad, that was not what I wanted to hear, what I wanted was an explanation) and after that he started to organize the books in his hands, then he stood up with all intentions to leave the small room. Then I reacted, I stood in front of the door blocking the only exit and looked directly at his eyes.

"Hey!" my voice had that demanding tone again, because that's what I was doing "What happened to you? Why did you miss so much?"

His answer was a smile wider than usual and his arms reached out to end up hung around my neck "I missed you too, Kouji!"

__

'What the-'

End of chapter 6

****

PART 7: OUCH! AND THEN MORE OUCH!

****

TAKUYA

Adorable? Ha! Adorable is so not the word that I would use, better call him tormentous, uncooperative, troublesome, inattentive, silent, ignorant (and I'm not talking about his intelligence).

I'm talking about how the fool ignored me!!

The first time that I say hi to him, I was inside the cubicle, feeling so nervous just to be waiting for him that when he finally got there I felt like I had a knot in my throat and my legs wobbled. But he hadn't even noticed my presence so I yelled his greeting at him, and because of my annoyance it was with enough energy so that he couldn't ignore me even if he tried. He looked at me surprised, opened and closed his mouth several times, stuttered some more and in the end he took deep breathings until he finally calmed down... but he didn't say anything.

__

'I think I surprised him' I smiled at that thought while I walked out of the cubicle.

That made me think, even more, made me have to reconsider my plans. He wasn't ready for the speeches and marathons of words that I had planed.

Oh but that was not a problem. If he needed time to get used to my voice, then he could have all of it. The library wasn't going anyway and me neither while I still needed to pay for my tuition, which surely will take a long, long time.

So I left him alone for the rest of the day but in the evening, before he could walk through the library's door, I almost shouted again "Goodbye Kouji!" his back stiffened instantly, but he didn't turn around. Seconds later he raised one arm and made a small movement with his hand to which I smiled, that was enough for me.

I did the same during all the week and for Friday he already was more relaxed and answered to my greeting although the only thing he said was: "Hey" I could tell the difference in his voice, every time it was more cheery. So, based on that advance, the next week I decided to start making simple questions with no deep meaning: "Kouji, have you seen 'something'?", "Kouji, the old guy didn't ask you to stay later?", "Kouji, come to see this!", "Kouji, what if we go to..." but I realized that he wasn't ready to articulate words yet when he repeated the scene of last Monday, he did that precise impression of a fish and then he started to stutter again. _'This is going to take more time...'_ and it really did. Two weeks and for Friday of the second week he was still on monosyllabic and signs with his head and hands. But so many expressions I could see! Although it wasn't what I wanted, at least it was pleasant to the sight.

I was thinking that it was time already to take another step forward. Something like meeting him somewhere outside the library? Going over to its house, anything! But in the weekend I received a call from my family saying that my uncle was hospitalized and that I please should go and take care of him. So I forgot about Kouji for a moment and went away to take care of my uncle...

right. The old men hated me because all I did was watch him and never let him do anything. So, to get rid off me he sent me to the library (the same one which I had been kicked out) to do his job, which summarized is, make sure that the place's working like clock.

I'd love to say that that week and half was nice or at least bearable. But it wasn't. All things related to the library were easy and I didn't have problems with directing the place, I've spent a lot of my time watching my uncle's work after all (that is, before he fired me. Moi? resented? Nah!!)

But inevitable happened, my reencounter with the detestable genius.

I was so relaxed, talking with the boy who had replaced me (I hold no grudge against him, in fact I like him and I think his very nice) when that idiot appeared in front of the library. _'What is he doing here? How the hell did hi found out I was here?'_ as soon as I saw his image through the crystal door my blood started to boil and without thinking I went outside to "greet him", although you could imagine that I didn't go to say "Hi!", instead I said "why can't you leave me alone?" and he turned around to see me, looking surprised.

The idiot who's name I won't bother to say was looking at me, his eyes wide for a second and then he asked me "What the hell are your doing here?"

That took me by surprise, "B- you mean you didn't come here to annoy me?"

He was still confused and a little curious, but very soon his lips twisted. "I believe that your ego is going off the chart, I have better things to do than wasting my time fighting with you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Err..., Takuya, um, he came here for me..., to pick me up." The voice of the new worker of the library... _'what was his name again?'_

"Davis." _'Davis right!... hey!'_

"Hello Ken!" the boy answered smiling.

"can we leave now?" Ken asked in a hurry to get away.

"Yeah, bye Takuya, see ya tomorrow." said the other gladly and went away walking right next to that, that... _'arghh! I don't get it!!!'_

"Bye." I murmured and then I stood there just thinking _'... what the hell?'_

I'm sure you have noticed, Mr. Sympathy has a friend and is none other than my replacement in this library... and even if you didn't ask, I am going to tell you something. I don't think is fair! The genius doesn't need friends! Or at least he didn't need them when I was here. Then why is he so amiable with Davis? Why he couldn't be like that with me? What did I do? Or he just decided that I didn't like him period? And that's why I lost my job here?

I know it wasn't his fault only, I didn't have much patience for him either. Perhaps the new one is a more tolerant person... and surely he didn't meet him in the library.

__

'That's decided, this is the worse place to meet people.'

Eventually I got used to see Ken wandering about the entrance, shortly before the time of Davis' departure. The last day I worked there was when my uncle came back to the library. He offered me to stay and work there again, but I had to decline his offer for two reason, the other library was much closer to my school, besides I didn't want to be the reason that Davis had to look for a new job. I told my uncle just that and he said that he understood. Only too fast (ugh, I can see how much he – doesn't- miss me.)

After all that was over, I went back to my library and like by some spell, I forgot all that had happened when I saw Kouji. "Takuya..."

"Hi Kouji!" I said gladly and as usual I prepared to leave without receiving an answer from him. _'Feels good to be able to go back to my routine.'_

"Hey" he stood in front of the door blocking the only way out _'ok, that's unusual'_ "What happened to you? Why did you miss so much?"

__

There are moments in your life that cause great impact but you can never be ready for them.

Ok, he talked to me, that may not be so impressive to some, but to me that meant a lot. It had cost me a lot of effort, after all.

__

I am someone who believes fervently in destiny. If something is meant to happen, it will (whether is bad or good, specially if it's something bad) happen and I like to think that the people who must be part of my life will show up eventually.

If Ken and I had never fought, I'd have never gotten out of that place, I'd still be there and maybe I'd never had met Kouji and I so did not like that idea. So, grateful as I felt, and since there was none else but Kouji to say thanks to, for being there, right then...

I didn't really listened to his words, but I said what I felt it was the right thing to say "I missed you too, Kouji!" and of an impulse I ended up hugging him and...

punching him.

"Ouch!" I heard him grumble and I pulled away from him so I could see his face. One of his hands was rubbing his nose lightly. _'What did I do know? I really am an...'_ "Idiot!"

End of chapter 7


	3. Chapters 8 to 10

Title: Sunny & Gloomy

Author: Darla - La mosca Tete

Category: AU(Alterne Universe), Romance, Shounen Ai.

Summary: Takuya works in a library, "boring" says Kouji... but Takuya will change his perception of many things...

Notes: Hahahahaha!!! (that's no evil laugh, I swear!!) Is just that I think it's so hilarious, ash wrote me a review, saying that ¿he/she??? didn't even liked this pairing but read it anyway!!! I'm so proud [starts crying]

Oh and just because I love you too much, here you'll have 3 more chapters!!

****

PART 8: BOO! FINAL TESTS!

KOUJI

'I can't believe that I've been for so long in this place' I thought when I had finished over three months of social service in the library. A semester of school was about to finish 'and I'm trapped in this boring place' where outside's life could only be watched in mute. That was perfect, but as you can guess, at that time I couldn't really appreciate the beauty of things like this.

As summer got closer, the library was emptying more and more, which seemed a bit illogical to me, 'Does anyone have finals?'. Our old boss spent all day outside (chasing young ladies who run in fright when they saw him) whereas me, Takuya and Jumpei had to take care of all the work (which wasn't so much) and we even had time left to do Takuya's favorite activity: reading, Jumpei's favorite activity: talk to us about Zoe (a blond girl who went to the library every day asking for help to find the same books) and my favorite activity: ignore them.

Ok! ok! Watch Takuya! happy?

Once in a while, Takuya asked me if me I didn't got bored of just being there doing nothing, I answered him that I was paying attention to what Jumpei was saying, he said "right", and I told him to shut up.

By the way, I can speak with Takuya now... What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's not big deal... ok, it is. If you want to know how that happened, read this: everything became easier right after Takuya crashed his hard head right into my delicate nose. The words left my mouth before I could stop them: "Idiot!" I called him.

and I had this feeling of deja-vú when I remembered that that's how I had called him the day we first met, I continued with "WHY DON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION? OR EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU..." blah blah blah. I remember clearly the look on Takuya's face when I had finished yelling at him, he seemed to he battling between two feeling: shame or happiness because I had talked to him.

But lets return to where I was before, a month later, with finals uncomfortably close and Takuya insisting that me just sitting there doing nothing (just watching him) was unproductive.

"Shut up and keep reading." Takuya never takes offense of my words, no matter how harsh they are, he says they're soft compared with others that have been said to him before.

"Don't you have a test or something?" he wanted to know.

"Sure, but I don't need to study to pass them."

"Really? Wait a minute do you copy on your tests or-"

"Of course not, but is not as if what they teach us is so difficult."

"Oh" he paused while he thought about something, "then why don't you read something?"

"Ugh" 'does he means what he's saying?' one look at him and I was sure that he did "Why?"

"It's fun, specially when it's not a textbook."

"Takuya, you are a special case and that's why I ignore the fact that you spend half of the time behind a book. But don't fool yourself, I hate to read as much as I dislike the crazy people that comes here all the time to do the same." Takuya looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, and then he just looked sad and his eyes where shinning more than usual 'upps' - "Takuya?"

"err... I didn't mean to say that-"

"Takuya, uh..." that's when he started laughing.

"What?" I asked a bit angry.

"You should have seen your face, you looked like you were going to cry!" he said almost crying of laughter.

"Well you too looked like you were going to cry!"

"Bu- hehe, but I was just acting."

"..." I glared at him and just then, to his luck, Jumpei showed up with a bag from the supermarket. "Want to eat something?"

"Yeah!" said Takuya and took the bag from his hands and ran in the general direction of the cubicle. Jumpei and I smiled at each other and turned to follow him.

When we got there we found him seating with a book in his legs to which he was not paying attention just to attend the chocolate bar in his hands. "And what are you reading now? More romantic poetry?" Jumpei asked and I turned to look at both of them several times, Jumpei had a big smile on his face while Takuya's had turned an interesting shade of red and avoided looking at both of us.

"No, it's nothing like that. It is math."

"Gahh! Damn finals!!" whined Jumpei and sat beside Takuya.

While they ate and complained together about school, I picked up the book that Takuya had been reading (and that he had thrown away emphasize his displeasure) and noted that indeed it was an Algebra textbook. I went trough a few pages before dully realizing that I knew and understood all of its contents and I really didn't think it was that difficult. Then I turned to see Takuya who was now telling Jumpei how he couldn't seen to be able to concentrate when he started reading textbooks especially when they were about math, physic or chemistry. I looked the book one more time 'I have an idea...'

****

TAKUYA

'I can't believe that time has gone so fast and another school year is over'' the second semester in school and the first working in this library (just in case you don't remember I used to work at the library that was closer to my house until they fired me).

Just one more week, final tests week, and after that I'd have all the time of the world to read the books of science fiction and novels that I had abandoned to dedicate more of time to study 'as soon as school is over I'm going to take one week of vacations' I was even thinking and could almost see it happening: waking up late and having breakfast in bed, and then I could start reading; having pizza for lunch and continue reading and eating until the sun lowered and then I could go out to take a walk, even run; buy new books and clothes; one of those days I would go to visit my family 'but I am going to leave that for the weekend so that they don't try to convince to stay with them... '

Wonderful dreams that I shouldn't be having at the moment, when the priority was to pass the exams if I didn't want to fail and then be forced to stay in school all summer. I tried again to pay attention to what I was reading – what I call the most boring book in the world- "Algebra I" making it obvious the inevitable threat of a second part of such boring subject. Luckily there were very few thing left to do at the library and there were many hands that finished the work quickly, leaving me with enough free time to study and write my final papers, like the anthology of poems and stories (that I actually enjoyed doing, but Jumpei caught me reading poems and started to say how romantic I was although I had explained him why I was doing it).

Anyway there was one thing that wasn't very clear to me. Kouji didn't seem to care about study, he never brought a notebook or a textbook to the library. Often Jumpei and I used to sit and study together but Kouji just sat there watching us or instantly disappeared. When I asked him if he didn't have a test or something he made it clear that he didn't need to study to do well at school 'great, another one with genius complex.' Then I offered him to read something else, anything just so I didn't have to look at him doing nothing, 'And there's me and my inutility complex' that's when he made a confession that made feel me sad, although I didn't let him know that his words had bothered me. 'He only thinks like that because he has never done it before' that's when I decided what was going to be my new goal with Kouji: to induce him toward the good habit of reading (that in my case has become an addiction). 'compared to what I have achieved before, this won't be so hard' I have good reasons to feel proud, you know, a month later I had accomplished my last goal – making Kouji talk to me – which one time seemed impossible, so making him read was going to be easy cake. And speaking of food...

Hehe, Jumpei brought the biggest bag from the supermarket filled with goods that don't necessarily nourish you but they are delicious. Jumpei and I dedicated to devour the bag's contents while complaining about school, Kouji choose not to eat or talk.

I remember that he was looking at me weird that time.

Ok no, he was just looking at me, there was nothing weird about that aside from the fact that this is Kouji we're talking about, Kouji who always tried to ignore us. "When do you have this test?" he asked me.

Jumpei and I became silent, we were surprised that he had asked me something - sure, he talked to me but just a little and only when we are alone (which didn't bother me, only made it more special).

I did a long pause trying to remember the date until the answer came to me "Next Thursday," and then I asked "why?"

"Kouji?"

"Just the last two chapters of the book, right?"

"Uh? err... right." I answered feeling disoriented 'where does he wants to get with those questions?'

"and what is that you don't understand?"

'Oh'

****

PART 9: WHO'S THE EVILDOER?

KOUJI

'The divine one is coming to my house! The divine one is coming to my house!' as you can notice I was a little bit- no, very excited. But in front of Takuya I kept acting normal, although for the rest of the world it was very obvious that I was extremely happy, just for the smile that went from ear to ear.

"You won the lottery o something?" asked Jumpei, then I tried to act more composed.

'Come on is not that great, he's just coming over to your house to study this evening...' but the moment I remembered that, my thoughts clouded and I went back to fantasyland and the idiot smile came back to my face.

When it was finally time to go I was, as expected, too nervous and too exited, in fact so much of both that I couldn't say anything coherent so I better kept my mouth shut, and dedicated only to guide the way to my house, walking. Takuya on the other hand took advantage of my silence and began to talk about his favorite books and other people's favorite books.

"I think you would like more the horror one, those that when you finishing them you have nightmares, or suspense where there are mysterious deaths and disappearances. Umm... Yeah! mystery are definitively the best ones for you to get started..." 'he's still talking about that?' but I didn't say anything so I had to listen to his rant all the way to my house and he was so focused on what he was saying (unlike me who had his words coming in from one ear and coming out from the other one) that he didn't realize when we had arrived to my place, until I opened the door and invited him in, then his talk changed from books to constant exclamations like "you call this garden? It's bigger than a park." "How many cars did you say you had?" "I could stay forever in your living room" "No, the dining room..." "I changed my mind! This kitchen is my new home" "Damn Kouji! Your room only is bigger that my whole house" all this games are yours? now I understand why you do not like to read... "

It took a lot of work to separate him from his admiration toward everything that was inside my house (which wasn't really that extraordinary, but he insisted to look at everything) and turned out to be a great distraction to his studies. Those that took more time to pull him away from was a furniture that covered a wall and was filled with books (he didn't want to stop checking which books he had read and which one he hadn't seen before) and my brother Koichi. I remember that it hardly had passed a few minutes and I was already regretting that I had introduced them.

"Takuya, this is my brother Koichi. Koichi, this is Takuya Kanbara." Takuya's eyes grew considerably and his mouth opened displaying his obvious surprise 'Hehe, now that I remember I never told him that I had a brother.'

"Nice to meet you." said Koichi.

"WOW! You're... identical." when Koichi heard that he arched an eyebrow and turned to look at me.

"You didn't say anything about bringing people over... father is going to be upset." Said my brother in a very serious tone.

"Forget it, I'll worry about it later. Besides our plans won't change because of this, I'm still going to help you with your report." I answered him trying to ignore the internal voice that was in for some troubles.

"Then what," he said pointing at Takuya with a small movement of his head " is he doing here?" intentionally avoiding to look at him directly.

"I... came to study. I have an Algebra test and Kouji offered to help me." Takuya answered him, that way he forced my brother to turn to look at him again 'I had almost forgotten that he hates being ignored'

"Really?" asked Koichi, with looking skeptic.

"Yep." answered the other one without hesitance. Obviously Takuya had realized there was something odd in that question, but he didn't let himself be intimidated.

"..." my brother turned to face me. By the look on his face I could tell he was asking something like 'Is that true?'

"..." I nodded.

"..." Takuya looked at both of us, and just shook his head.

"Before we start, Takuya, do you want to eat something?"

"Uh? no thanks, I'm still burping what I ate back at the library." Koichi looked disgusted when he heard that 'Why is he acting like that now?' I had no time to think about my brother's weird attitude, Takuya was said something more "But I can keep you company if you want!"

"No!" yelled Koichi making Takuya jump. I looked at him with even more suspicious "I think it'd be better if you come with me so that Kouji can enjoy his meal! Did you know that he likes to eat alone?"

"Uh..." Takuya turned to look at me uncertain, he was obviously asking me if it was safe to accept that suggestion.

"..." Usually I'd have left the divine in my brother's company, but there was something in Koichi's behavior that was completely different from his usual self. 'Almost as if he hated Takuya'. So my answer was a silent no. Shaking my head, doing signs with my arms (luckily Koichi didn't catch me doing it). "... sure." he said – the one who I was supposedly advising not to go- and immediately he was hauled from one arm by my brother and forced to go up stairs.

I stared after their retreat to my room, feeling very surprised and confused. Did I misinterpreted his look? Or maybe he couldn't understand what I wanted to tell him? Wasn't he asking if my brother would bite his head of its place when I turned back? Apparently no. Turned out he thought that I was rejecting his offer to keep me company.

Such an idiot! How could he think that?!

So, to be able to reunite with them, I ate almost nothing and as fast as I could (until I almost choked) then I also drank some juice, the truth is that I can't remember if it was even food what I had, the only thing that I wanted was run upstairs to my room and interrupt anything that Takuya and Koichi were doing, even if they were only studying.

Nevertheless, when I got to the door I had a better idea. So I could have a foresight of what I would find when crossing the door I decided to do a little listening before (I imagined things flying across my room, MY things flying across the room in a war until death or a less bloody duel of words, that sort of things, but) I listened to my brother's voice (which sounds a lot like mine) saying "... my brother talks a lot about you." Then I froze 'Whaaaaaat?'

"really?..." was Takuya's skeptic reply ", I'm sorry. It's not that I don't believe what you're saying, is just that he almost never speaks, so I can't imagine him talking a lot like you say..."

****

- TOC - - TOC -

And everything inside went silent as a graveyard. I opened the door and I found both of them sitting in opposed ends of my desk, one with a surprised expressions and the other with a mocking one (guess who was doing which). I glared at my brother and said "Why you haven't even started?"

"We were waiting for you, little brother." 'ugh... that attitude' he was being himself again.

"..." more glaring that only received a mocking glance from a face identical to mine.

It was one of the longest evenings of my life and to make the memory shorter, lets just say that from then on Takuya and Koichi worked very little and dedicated only to chat and laugh about things that I didn't find funny. When it was finally time for Takuya to leave, I decided to walk with him to the bus stop and this time the only thing he talked about was my brother, and how amazing it was that we looked exactly the same ("of course! We're twins" I told him, but he ignored me and only kept babbling.)

We stood there for a long time until the last bus came, it was very late and I was fearing coming back to the house with him again (not that it bothered me, but my father was expected to arrive very soon and he wouldn't like it). He kept talking at the beginning but after half an hour he had nothing left to say. The silence was uncomfortable (besides that comment I hadn't say anything else) and I thought he wouldn't notice.

"Are you mad with me?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because you offered to help me, and I spent all the evening distracting and wasting time."

"hmm... it's truth that you wasted your time, and didn't take advantage of the opportunity that you had to clarify your doubts before the test."

"Yes well... just let me tell you that your house is not something that I see everyday"

"But it wasn't of my house that you talked about for almost an hour"

"uh?"

'sigh' "Just look the bright side, you still have one day left to study."

"but you won't help me again... right?"

****

PART 10: THE DAWN AND THE DUSK

TAKUYA

'Identical... he has a twin brother? And he didn't say anything about it!! Aug! My poor head...' Kouji could and should have warned me about his brother! I'm still a bit resented with him because of that for as you already know, I suffer of certain trauma related to guys with blue eyes and dark hair, then it turns out that there's another one in the same family. Oh well, I'll let it slip since he doesn't know of this problem of mine. Now that I think about it, I never told him why I acted like that at the beginning, but now I don't see the point to doing so... ugh, I'm already going off from what I really wanted to say.

What I want to tell you about, it's not my visit to Kouji's house, which was most interesting and revealing (learning about his brother shocked me, but even more shocking was what Koichi told me and, hehe, I'm not telling you.) At the end of the day, I was still very ignorant towards mathematics and Kouji was mad at me, but I should have done something very good for someone without knowing and now someone who sees everything was compensating me for that. Kouji accepted to help me again the next day, but this time we agreed we were going to my house, where hopefully I wouldn't get so distracted.

And I didn't! I paid attention to everything that Kouji had to teach me. Kouji is a very good teacher, he explains everything very clearly and he's incredibly patient. But in spite of our good disposition to study, we finished with both chapters of the book very late, at night actually. He called home to say where he was and asked for someone to pick him up but whoever had answered him said no, that's why the poor guy had to stay over to sleep (and before your imagination takes you too far lets make this clear! He slept on the couch me on my bed and there was a concrete wall between us alright?, good.)

If anything extraordinary happened that would have been that that night was the first time he appeared in my dreams, although it wasn't romantic (my horrible math teacher gave me a pile of sheets and said that was my test and I had to finish in 30 minutes, Ken appeared then to do the same test and while I was solving the first problem which seemed to be written in another language, Ken said that he had already finished, I looked at the clock on the wall and I had only 5 minutes left, I realize that I wouldn't finish it on time and started to panic; there's when Kouji appears, looking as serious as always, and tells me that it was just a dream, he assures me that the test really wasn't going to be that long and I'd finish it on time.)

When I woke up the next day, I started to feel anxious again. 'but really there's nothing to worry about, I'm prepared for this test...' 'are you sure? will you remember everything?' although my nerves were making accordions with my guts, it wasn't enough to reject food and that's where I found Kouji, siting in the only chair that's in the kitchen, I said hi! to him and took out a box of instant soup (what? I'm not a great cook, so sue me). Kouji was drinking a cup of coffee, I didn't dare to ask him where he had found it because I'm sure I didn't buy it (so it probably was already in the house when I moved in) so I just smiled at him nervously and ate my soup feeling remorseful 'what if he gets sick, coffee is already disgusting and what if he...' but he noticed that I was acting odd and asked me if I was alright. "Uh? me? I feel great, wonderful! What about you? Are you hurt?" I said without thinking and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you still nervous about the test?" he asked and I started to laugh.

"Me nervous? No, what makes you say that... but if we don't leave now, I'm going to be late for it... actually that's not so bad..."

As soon as we finished our breakfast, we left my house and Kouji walked to school with me (more like he dragged me) and asked me to tell our boss that he was going to be late because he wanted to go to his house and change clothes (because he was still in what he wore yesterday).

As you probably expected, I failed the stupid test. I cried like I've never done before and it wasn't until I had calmed down a little, that I understood that I wouldn't solve anything by feeling sorry and I started to study to present the same test a week later.

Ha! Tricked ya! Did you really believe that? Shows how much confidence you have in me. Well in fact I did great (someone said that I could have done better) but I was more than satisfied with just passing the stupid test and that school was finally over. Besides, I was happy because I had left Kouji with something to read. As a way of saying thanks for helping me, I decided to give him a book, but the gift didn't make him jump with joy or even smile at it "Selected Books?"

"Four in 1!" I told him.

"Oh." said Kouji without much enthusiasm.

"Come on! They're all about mystery! I guarantee that you won't get bored or I'll give your money back"

"I'm not paying for this!"

"Of course not! I was joking!!"

"I don't like your sense of humor."

"Then will you read it?"

"Ugh... I'll try, when I remember. But I don't promise you anything." and that was the end of it.

Following my schedule, I asked the next week right after school was over to have my vacations, a little time to relax, to read a bit, to sleep a lot, to visit my family and my uncle and meeting with people that I don't even want to mention. In general that week was very pleasant, but can you guess who I missed a lot? and do you know what I did on Sunday of that same week?


	4. Chapters 11 and 12

Title: Sunny & Gloomy  
Author: Darla - La mosca Tete  
Category: AU(Alterne Universe), Romance, Shounen Ai.  
Summary: Takuya works in a library, "boring" says Kouji... but Takuya will change his perception of many things...  
Notes: Umm... sorry?? Naw, you can only say that if you mean it, but I don't. I'm not sorry, I had many other things going on in my life and I completely forgot about this. It wasn't until I got back my PC when I remembered what I've been doing... and I started with the translation again. I also started to prepare to take the TOEFL (Test of English as Foreing Languaje) and now this fic is part of my practice, so I want you to help me and take note of any mistake (all of them) you can see and tell me about it on your reviews, that is if you can. please?? 

Ok, I present to you two more chapters.

PART 11: LYING DEMON

KOUJI

There are moments in your life that cause great impact but you can never be ready for them. For example, when someone is about to become an important part in your life, better yet, their about to become the love of your life.

Is that a nice reflection or what? Too bad that that wasn't my case.

I met Takuya four months ago. Almost at the same time I started doing my social service (read they don't pay me) at the library. Back then, I wasn't aware that I had found my soulmate, and even if I had known I don't think that it would have make things different. When we first met, I unconsciously treated him coldly, which didn't make him very happy and he tried to befriend me, more and more each time until he had to resort to (unintentional) violence so I could finally talk back to him.

I can't remember how it happened, nor can I tell the exact moment I fell for him. I only know that it was in that boring place, as normal, uneventful days went by parts of him started to get printed on my mind. It just happened and by the end of the semester I knew perfectly well that my feeling for him were more than friendship and I did everything within my possibilities to remain by his side.

"but you won't help me again... right?" he had the most depressing look on his face so how could I say "no" to that? (easy, I didn't) so I agreed to help him study again on one condition: this time we were going to his house and the song I started humming in my head for the rest of the day went like this _'I'm going to his house! To the divine's house'_

That night, the idiot look on my face didn't dissapear until my brother made a comment about how flies went into my mouth and never came back. I was supposed to be helping him with his project about (I really have no idea, my mind was never there) but Koichi wasn't angry because of that, a mocking smile was more than enough to know what he was thinking " So, you asked him out?" involuntary I turned as red as stop sign.

Koichi just laughed and told me we could work on the project the next day, but as you already know I had a tiny problem with that "But I already promised Takuya that I'd help him to study tomorrow."

"So what? Oh wait, I know what you mean, you won't be able to focus on anything but him right? Aw that is so cute."

"No. It's not that, tomorrow we're going to his house."

"hehe, and you plan on finish later uh? maybe staying over and then you..."

"Koichi!!"

Ugh, I didn't want to remember that. It's just so embarrassing, but also necessary so that you could understand what kind of brother I'm stuck with. He is, except for his appearance, completely different from me: cheerful, expressive, gentile, joker (too much) and has a special ability to become everybody's friend; and of course opposite means that my strong points are his weaknesses: he is terrible at school (even worse than Takuya), gets distracted very easily, his room is always messy and has a very loose tongue. Which often leads to troubles and somehow I'm always dragged into them. The last one was what caused the loss of all my friends. _sigh _But I must admit that once in a while, I blurt things that I never meant to say. Now that probably got you curious about that subject that I... don't want to explain just yet. Just let it pass one more time, I promise I'll clear that up later.

Just for this moment I want to keep criticizing my brother, while I still have some anger left... why? Umm- later, soon I promise.

That guy is a demon with an angel face (of course because it looks like mine). He doesn't just torments me. If what is said about twins, that there is a good one and an evil one, I don't consider myself a saint, but he's definetly not the one with the aureole. In other words, he's a monster. One who enjoys making fun of me as soon as he finds out one of my secrets and the problem is that I always try to keep everything secret. Ah! I know he loves me, in his very own diabolic way, but I'd be better off without this need of his to talk about me like some gossip and as if I had committed the worst of all sins, when the only thing I've done was accidentally breaking my father's tank (and killing a poor fish in the process) and burning his car's stereo (I can't even remember how that happened). And just because of that everyone - specially my father - thinks that he is the angel.

Takuya thought so too. For so long the poor guy believed this lie.

That's another thing that I don't like about Koichi, the effect that he has in people to whom he speaks when I am not with them. After that they act as if they knew something about me that I don't.

When we were going to Takuya's house, the next day, I tried to convince him to tell me what my brother had told him about me (besides from what I heard), and he just told me that it wasn't important and I almost told him that he was lying because I had listened. But that wouldn't work to my favor, so I had to accept that I would never know (I had already asked my brother the night before and his answer was: "Don't play innocent, you were listening to everything behind the door.") I'm still worried though, because what I DID get to listen were all lies, what's with ... my brother talks a lot about you. I never speak my mind out, so why would I tell him about someone I like so he could have more _'material to annoy Kouji with'_? thank heavens that Takuya didn't believe him.

Why am I writing all of this? Oh yeah, I was criticizing Koichi, and before that... right, I was excited because I was going to visit Takuya's house.

Umm, Takuya's house is... well, anything unusual, a bit small to my taste, but very cozy and the most amazing thing was how everything was neat and clean, I must admit that I was surprised by that even more when I found he lived alone (I didn't think he was capable of surviving without constant vigilance much less isolated from people). Than afternoon passed to fast, because we went through each subject twice and when we finished the fool offends me saying that I could be a great teacher, I know he meant well, but really, who else would think that I'd take that as a compliment? just him, of course.

and who else but him could believe that books are great gifts? Perhaps if I was older, with nothing better to do with my time, maybe then I'd like it - or if I were Koichi. Did I forget to mention that he loves reading? He's not as obsessed as Takuya, but he read 'Selected Books' in one week (the same week Takuya took his vacations) and returned it to me on Sunday night just as I came back from visiting Tommy.

Have I ever mentioned Tommy? I don't remember, anyway, Tommy is my mother's sister's son which makes him my cousin - and that Sunday he was going to perform in a small theater along with the choir (he plays the flute). Koichi apologized to the brat and excused himself saying that he was very busy and compromised me to be with the boy to give him _'moral support'_. So I spent most of the Sunday snoring and at the end of the play I just went and said "Congratulations, that was great." like the big hypocrite I have become.

Because of my brother!

As if that wasn't enough, when arrived home Koichi was waiting for me wearing his best angel suit, _'he's up to something'_ I thought. He followed me to the kitchen and just sat there with that grin on his face that only inspired me fear "Alright spill! What did you do?"

"Moi?"

"Yeah, you!"

"I haven't done anything, in fact I didn't left the house all day..."

"Really?"

He nodded several times while his smile changed to a wicked one "Someone came."

"Oh."

"In fact, they came here to see you..."

"Right..."

"... this boy, what did he say was his name? Mm..."

"Who?" I said, already tired of his _'games'_.

"Konbara something..." _'Takuya'_ I jumped from my seat at that moment but when I noticed the large smile in my little brother's face I came to this conclusion: _'He's lying.'_

"Koichi..."

"What? It's true!!" and for the rest of the night he tried to convince me, but I never did believed him.

End of chapter 11

PART 12: GOOD LESSONS AND BAD DECISIONS

TAKUYA

There are moments in your life when you feel like you're about to make an important decision, like taking a job, choosing your career, going to live in another city...

Well, I've taken many of those important decisions lately, but I don't think I've done this alone. Perhaps the way I think may be silly, but I'm convinced that everything happens for a reason, and everything that's going to happen, will happen.

In fact an individual can't make any decision on their own, most of them have already been decided by the circumstances around them, leading you with an invisible hand through the path which has been drawn specially for that person, in which will learn the lessons they need to take with them.

Quite philosophic right? Ignore what I just said, that speech is the same one I use to put more emotion to moments of triumph or happiness and also, to justify everything that goes wrong, read my mistakes.

Although if I listen for just a moment to the wise words written at the beginning, I'd say that I took one of those decisions during the last week of school. I decided to rest of school immediately. And you know what? it has been one of the best decisions than I have taken in a long time. Ok, it wasn't the most important decision of my life but thanks to that many things occurred, specially that I spent a lot of time away and I got to the point of missing the quiet and reserved boy that is Kouij, so I decided to visit his house in my last day of vacations.

That's when the bad decisions began, along with the lessons:

Lesson #1: Always call before visiting somebody, so you can find out if they'll be there when you arrive and will be waiting for you. That way you can save the time from the trip if they're not available (as it was in Kouji's case.)

Lesson #2: Lies are never good, specially if they are said to you, for example: when I got to Kouji's house, Koichi told me that his brother was there, but was still sleeping.

Lesson #3: Don't believe in everything you're told, because there are people who lie chronically. Default example: Koichi. First he said that his brother was asleep and although it was already midday and I thought it was a little strange, I let it slip; then he said that he was in the shower but I couldn't hear the water running, I let that slip; after that he said that he had left in haste because his father called him, that bothered me because he hadn't even have a little consideration to come to say goodbye or something, then I remembered that it was always me who said goodbye to him and never the other way; and, when he told me that I thought that there wasn't a reason to stay since the one I had come to see had left, but Koichi convinced me that he would come back very soon and that whenever he arrived he would be glad to see me and I fell for that one too; two hours later, I insisted that I had to go and Koichi pulled out his last try to come out with this amazing history about an emergency which really wasn't too bad but just enough to stop him from coming back to the house, that was when I understood that he had been lying all this time and I told him; Koichi just laughed and then he told me the truth, Kouji had left around the 10 in the morning to attend to a recital at a theater across town; I must admit that I was both very impressed about how naive I was and how stupid I was to believe every word he said, instead of getting angry with the one who had lied to me, I stayed just a bit more to have supper with him because he told me that the rest of his family wouldn't be back until very late (I didn't care anymore if he was saying the truth, I'd never decline and invitation for dinner) and I left his house when it started getting dark.

Lesson #4: Attractive boys with gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair are all weird, I had already come to that conclusion long ago, and once again my theory was proved right, lets return to Koichi's example: the guy spent all day (when he wasn't lying) talking about his brother that's how I got to the conclusion that Kouji must be his hero, that didn't stop him from saying bad things about him, though. What mattered apparently, was not to stray from the "Kouji" topic. If he said the truth, thanks to him I know what's his favorite food, his favorite color, favorite instrument, favorite drink, and the reason why he uses that bandana all the time (although I suspect that he might have invented that one); and finally

Lesson #5: Never say the wrong name, since at least one of the twins will not appreciate it. Unfortunately this is a lesson I have problems remembering, but really what do you expect from me? Suddenly there are two Kouji-s in the world and I don't have the right to be confused once in a while? ... Ok, I always say the wrong name, but that is not point! The point is that while Koichi smiles every time I call him Kouji and winks at me saying that I can't get him out of my head (making me blush), Kouji's face turns red with anger and ignores me for the rest of the day, like I found out the following Monday.

Besides, I had spent all Sunday with his brother, why can't he tolerate such a tiny little mistake like saying: "Hi Koichi!", instead of: "Hi Kouji!"

His eyes showed surprise and wich was replaced with anger in a matter of seconds _'Upps'_ I thought while ran after him trying to get him to talk to me or at least to answer me with signs but he seemed to have glue on his lips, even after I explained to him that I had spent a long time with his brother (wich seemed to make him even more upset) and then I told him that I had missed him a lot and that that was why I had gone to his house, but everything was useless. It wasn't until it was time to leave when I said goodbye to him, this time using the correct name, and he made a "godbye" sign with his hand.

That night I got a call from Koichi who wondered why his brother looked like he wanted to murder him with just the power of his glare, the poor guy had to call me because Kouji, being Kouji did not want to talk to him (which doesn't really make sense, it was me who caused the confusion and it was just one little mistake that's not worth to be so mad about). So I told him what happened at work that day and after that he just laughed "for your own good or I hope that Kouji is not listening right now or he really is going to kill you" and he laughed at me.

"Takuya, you're really naive." I didn't even tried to understand what he meant. After half an hour stuck in the phone, Koichi hanged up saying that the assassin was closing on him.

'... they're all weird.'

End of chapter 12


	5. Chapters 13 and 14

Title: Sunny & Gloomy  
Author: Darla - La mosca Tete  
Category: AU, Romance, Shounen Ai.  
Summary: Takuya works in a library, "boring" says Kouji... but Takuya will change his perception of many things...  
Notes: Err... Hi? I bet you thought I wasn't going to continue with this. I know I said that I was going to do this translation thing as fast as I could, but if only you knew... XD  
Actually is a good thing that you don't know for how long I've neglected my other fics, but just to give you and idea S&G is one I wrote incredibly fast: just took me about a year and a half.  
This wasn't what I wanted to write for notes... but since I can't remember what it was, I guess that's all.  
  


PART 13: THE HORRORS

KOUJI

"What? I mean it!!" and for the rest of the night he tried to convince me, but I never did believed him.

The next Monday though, I found out that my brother was telling the truth for once. Takuya really had come to my house and spend all day with my brother, why? I don't know, I wasn't in the mood to talk to either for a while. And do you want to know what the worst part is? When he said his usual greeting he called me "Koichi" grrr.

I was furious, do not say that you wouldn't be if after just one day with someone who looks like another person you forget the other's name, it doesn't matter how similar we look, my brother and I are very different! Takuya is damn lucky that I like him, besides he told me that the reason he came to my house was because he missed me, otherwise I wouldn't have forgiven him so easily. But my brother is a completely different history. I ended up ignoring him for the next two weeks and almost the whole month of vacations that we spent in my grandparents' house.

That's right, I just had a couple of weeks to be with idiot-Takuya-who-kept-saying-the-wrong-name (and that's why I kept getting mad at my brother) before I went away for a month-long vacation. It's just a family custom. Our parents send us away to spend a time with our grandparents (but they never come along) and it's really... not so bad. My grandparents live in this huge house in the coutry, surrounded by trees and domestic animals. They have a lot of dogs and horses, since they are my grandfather and my father's favorite animals; they also have different races of felines, because my grandmother loves them and also they are my favorite animals, therefore, Koichi hates them; but what the place is really plagued with is bugs, my brother's favorite and a specie I never learned to tolerate, specially if they have stings.

No really, I had a great time there. My grandmother gave me this really cool Siamese cat which had one green eye and the other one blue (the weirder the better, because it scares Koichi even more). I also finished reading the book that Takuya gave me and another 3, which I think is a great deal, although it' not much compared with Koichi, who read 7 of the recommendations that Takuya gave us. I haven't told you about that? Or did I? That one day Koichi showed up at the library and told my divine that he had loved the book he gave me and the other one got very excited when he heard that, that the next day he sent me home with 10 more books for my brother (Takuya can be too obsessed when it's about his precious books) and started to ask me everyday if Koichi had finished one of them and what had he thought of them. He also asked me about how much of 'Selected Books' I had read although I just could read one chapter a day, Takuya was glad to know about it and asked me how I liked it so far? So all that went to the point I got curious enough to read some of those books during vacations, I made sure to read those that Koichi hadn't read yet so I could talk first about them with Takuya... who's jealous? me? Oh that! Of course I am! I've never tried to hide it. It bothered me to know that they had something in common and I felt left out. It bothered me even more that because of that they spend a lot of time together, although not as much as Takuya and I in the library, but that was different... they got together because they wanted to share their pastime, not because they were forced to stay together doing this work/service. All I could do was try to follow his conversations and messages, for wich the used me as the carrier, in order to know as much as I could on the matter and I came up with some brilliants conclusions. Those were:

1. There's nothing better to Takuya than having a good book to read.

2. He's always anxious to know what other people think of his favorites books.

3. He's crazy.

4. I love his crazy self, and finally

5. If I want to gain all of his attention I must get used to wear glasses.

Ok, so everything went around his favorite hobby, even during my vacations I didn't touch my computer (my favorite pastime). Besides a book reminded me of him, so that's why I ended up reading 4 books during my vacations, I remember back then I was really embarrassed for that. I went and read just because someone I like, likes to do that. Quite obsessed, am I?

When Koichi and I came back to our home, each one with a pet (granpa gave to Koichi a very noisy cocker spaniel) and because of the dog, the first thing our parents told us was that we had to get rid of them instead of the more common "welcome" or "We missed you". Although they wouldn't have said that in any case. Koichi and I complained, insisted, wined and managed to convince them to let our pets remain in the backyard (almost got them inside the house). But that night that idiot dog _Bella(1)_, name courtesy of my insane brother, spent all night howling and none could sleep. So I wasn't surprised when in the morning father told us we had to find her a new home. What did surprised and bothered me was that he said Siam could not stay either, "It wouldn't be fair." He said. "Besides your mother does not like cats." and that solves the mystery of why Koichi hates them so much, he got it from my mother. That could also be the reason why my parents never go to visit their parents... the cats live inside their house.

Whatever, the point is that we couldn't keep our pets and we were only given the rest of that day, which was Sunday, to look for someone who would want to adopt them or we would have to leave them in an alley. I didn't want to lose Siam nor give it to someone else (amazing how fast you can fall in love with furry animals when they are so cute), I suggested sending them back to our grandparents (at least that way we could come and visit them anytime) but my parents said no even faster. They made us swear that we wouldn't say a word about this to them and sent us out to look for potentials pets-owners. Nevertheless, one glance at Koichi was enough to know that he wasn't even considering losing Bella and I wasn't either, why couldn't we have pets if we wanted to?

Right after my parents went away to -who cares-, my brother told me his plan: talk with my grandfather, ask him to convinced our parents and then we could bring our pets back to the house, but so that them didn't find out that we had disobeyed them we had to give them to someone who could take care of them for a while. Can you guess who was my brother suggestion?

"You did say that he lives alone..."

"But... his house is too far away."

"So what? we can take the bus, is just a matter of asking him if he can take care of them, besides, I know you want to see him."

Koichi then dialed Takuya's number and gave me the auricular, then he ran with the excuse that he was going to look for his puppy's straps. I dreamed about strangling my brother with said strap for this, but forgot all about that as soon as I heard that wonderful voice "Hello"

"Takuya..."

"Kouji?" and he said the right name!

"Yeah."

"Hi Kouji! how are you?? did you come back from your vacations already? And Koichi? Did you had fun? The library wasn't the same without you, you know? everything is upside down around there..."

"Takuya!"

"Yeah?"

"I, umm, I... wanted to ask you a favor..."

"Sure, just tell me." He said laughing.

"you can say no if you don't want to, umm, could you take care of a dog and a cat for a while... or possibly until our parents let us keep them?"

"... err."

"You can't."

"No, that's not it, the dog is fine, is just the cat... I'm umm, allergic to the cat's hair" _'Great!! Just great! Why cat's hair'_

"Ah... but you can take care of Bella?"

"Bella?"

"It is the dog's name, my brother chose it" I heard more laughing and my stomach did one weird flopping "so Koichi will go to your house, alright?"

"You won't come?"

"I can't, I have to find someone that can take care of my cat"

"That means you named the cat? "

"Yes"

"So what's it's name."

"Siam" he laughed again.

"Because it's Siamese, right?"

We talked- fine, he talked and I listened for a bit more, but very soon we had to hang up. When my brother came back I told him about Takuya's problem with cats, them he just picked up the phone and talked to someone. Actually he just said "Hi is me, I want you to do me a favor. Take care of my cat. Yeah. Yes. No. Perhaps. No. Yes. Bye!" then he hanged up and said that we were going to Izumi's house first.

At first I didn't know who he was talking about but when I saw him, I recognized him immediate. Koushiro Izumi, attends to the same school but he's coursing his last year and he's studying the same special course as me: computers. I had no idea that my brother knew him, so I was amazed to see that he greeted him as if they were best friends. He gave him my cat, told him that we were in a hurry and didn't even made a pause to introduce us. We took the bus that went to Takuya's district and in the whole way I kept complaining at him and asking why he hadn't introduced us, until I obviously drove him insane enough and had no other choice but to comply. Very calmly he told me that we had already met:

"my name is Kouji Minamoto, I am a Junior but I admire you so much..." he said copying my tone of voice, and exaggerating just a little bit.

"I can't believe it... you told him I was you? I mean, that you were me?"

"Hehe... he's cute, but his computers and his programs take all his time, he's definitively worse than you..."

"Cute? Cute as in, oh how cute, I'm going to make his life miserable? And let my bother take the blame AGAIN??"

"No, CUTE as in oh how cute, I think I might have a crush on him."

"WHAT?" and we had finally arrived to Takuya's house.

End of chapter 13

PART 14: CAT-PHILIC AND CAT-PHOBIC

TAKUYA

The next month in the library wasn't exactly boring, but at the same time I felt something was missing, rather somebody who went on vacations for 4 weeks. But even though I said that it hadn't been boring, that doesn't mean that I had enjoyed it. There was a feeling in the air and that was fear(2). The first week of the month, Monday to be exact, a girl showed up. She used to go to the library more often, but I hadn't seen her for while. I'm talking about Zoe Orimoto.

Zoe and I have a few classes together. She's blond, I think she's pretty, with green or maybe blue eyes and most of her clothing is pink. She came over and said "Hi Takuya!" (ignoring completely Jumpei's presence) before going into the boss' office. 15 minutes later two people came out of there. The lady in charge of the library asked me to look for the old man (our boss) and when we came back, Zoe and Jumpei were seated over one of the tables we used to sort the books. The old man's eyes shone when he saw the girl and she just smiled at him for a moment and told him that she was now part of the library team (gag).

And from that moment the real nightmare started.

Zoe asked me to tell her what was she going to do, and for the rest of the week she was one step behind me asking me the same questions over and over. I could handle that, I don't have much patience but I believe that not all people are able to understand what you say the first time. The second week she seemed to have learned and left me alone, that is, until the old man started following her around. Then she asked me if she could stay near me while we were in the library. And although I knew that she was exaggerating, I mean the old man is crazy but wouldn't hurt a fly, I accepted to be her "bodyguard" like she soon started to call me.

By the third week I was really full of her, first because she insisted to use a cart to carry the books around and I had to push it. The cart's wheels made a noise similar to a whine while moving and I am sure that it annoyed everyone in the building, but nobody said anything, and to make it worse, Jumpei got mad at me because all the attention I got from Zoe. In spite of that, I tried to keep doing what I usually did any other day: work; read at any free moment I had ignoring the humming-I mean, Zoe's voice- and the annoying glares from Jumpei. That didn't work. 

In the fourth week I almost got fired because of some books that had disappeared, but it turned out that the Zoe just forgot to mark them as borrowed; Jumpei almost hit me when I made her cry because I told her that (that it was her fault I almost got fired); the lady and the old man looked at me disapprovingly because of that same incident and I almost cried in anger _'she makes everything wrong and now she's also the victim'_. They didn't even apologized to me after they had accused me of stealing those books. That same night I called my uncle and asked him if I could go back to work in the other library, but he just told me to calm down and think about it "You said so yourself, it's more convenient for you to work there because is closer to your school" after that he repeated several times that I should be more patient and to give more time to the situation, he advised me to take a lot of deep breaths and hanged up saying that his cooking was burning.

But all the horrors and injustices that I suffered that week were compensated at the end with a call and a visit from Kouji. I was more than content when I talked to him over the phone, a bit sad because he said that he wouldn't come to my house. So I got very pleasant surprise when I saw him at my doorstep with his brother cradling Bella in his arms. Bella is the most pretty dog on the world: small, about 30 centimeters tall, with light brown hair all over her body, her long and hairy ears seemed to be a pair of tufts that fell on both sides of her face and her amber eyes shone with curiosity. I fell in love with her the minute I saw her. Koichi put the little creature in my arms, since she obviously preferred to be carried instead of walking. She put her furry legs on my shoulders and started to move her tail and I stared adoringly at her some more...

Ok, alright, the pretty pup didn't steal all my attention, she was only part of the best moments of my day, the other part sat on my couch watching me and Bella (so appropriate) with distrust. But he didn't catch my looking at him and after a while he just turned to Koichi and glared. _'uh?'_

"So tell me Kouji, did you find someone to take care of your cat?"

"Yes." Answered Koichi smiling. Kouji's glance became more dangerous.

"That's great, uh... and... how was your vacations Koichi? Kouji said that you two went to visit your grandparents."

"That's right." Answered Kouji. _'why is that never answers the one I'm talking to? and then they don't want me to be confused...'_

"Ah... and why did you brought pets like a souvenir?"

"They were a gift from our grandparents." Answered Kouji quickly. I waited for him to say more but after a long pause it was obvious that he wasn't going to elaborate.

So his twin took from there "But our parents didn't like them and told us to..." When he finished to tell me the complete history, it was obvious that both felt affection toward the little creatures and wanted to have them in their house as soon as possible, specially Kouji who apparently didn't trust the person with he had left his cat, Siam.

Why Siam could not stay with me? well... I told Kouji that I was allergic to cat's hair, but the truth is that I'm a bit afraid of them. The way their round eyes that seem to be on the lookout all the time, those claws that they use to catch rodents and birds, but specially that noise that they do when all they body shake, or the one that they do when asking for food, in my head "meow" is warning sound that I have avoided to hear since my uncle's old cat scratched my back and head the day we met. But that doesn't matter now, right? Forget that I even mentioned it and lets return to my day with the twins.

Kouji and Koichi stayed at my house until noon, that's when we got hungry and went to buy hamburgers and dog food, we ate at the park that is close to my house while they told me more about what they had done in the summer (can you believe that Kouji is a great fan of felines and Koichi loves bugs, and once again I ask myself, why do they have to be so weird?), and what books they read. I must say that I was surprised that Kouji had read so much, 3 books besides he finished the one I had given him. "He deserves a prize don't you think?" Koichi said smiling.

"Of course he deserves one." I answered thinking about what book I could give him. I turned to see Kouji because he had started to shake and he had a panic expression in his face.

"But what could it be?" I looked at Koichi for a moment, expecting to listen his suggestion, his smiled perversely "I got it! What if y-"

"HEEEEYYYY! Look at the time!!! Koichi we must go back to the house now before it's dark."

"But the sun is still up" answered Koichi and Kouji didn't say anymore, just glared at him. "Oh, you're right!! How could I forget about it! You have to be back at home early, but I think I am going to somewhere else first, tell mom I'll be late, see ya later!!!" he hadn't even finished speaking when he had started running. _'At least he was smart enough to get away from Kouji.'_

"Umm... Takuya, I really have to go after him. Thank you very much for taking care of Bella and-" Kouji was saying while he slowly mover backward in the same direction his brother had gone.

"It's alright, I am sure Koichi is taking advantage of this seconds." I told him while I picked up Bella of the ground and held her in one arm and put the dog food in the other arm.

"See you tomorrow, then." He said and accelerated his walk until he was also running.

"Until tomorrow!!" I yelled and started to walk slowly towards my house, in opposite direction from where they had gone.

**End of chapter 14**

****

(1) Yeah... I'm still not sure that was the right feeling... but I couldn't find one that would explain exactly what Zoe made him feel.  
(2)Bella means Beautiful in Spanish. Oh!! And that's my first language!! I'm from Sonora, in Mexico. Someone wanted to know, don't think that I'm just telling this to show off or something, but I really am proud of my heritage.

You already know this. Any misspelling, something that screams "HORRIBLE MISTAKE RIGHT HERE!!" or the most insignificant thing you noticed, please let me know. I really want to improve at this. Thanks to all of you who have told me what I did wrong in the past chapters (but can you believe I was about to make the same mistake when I wrote "Language" I had written it with "J" again but changed it at the last minute)


	6. Chapters 15 and 16

**CHAPTER 15: FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU **

KOUJI

The base of memories is always the feeling attached to them. The reason why we remember an especific moment, person, or phrase more clearly, is because of the effect that they had made on us. The feelings and emotions aroused by these things or people is striking, you know what I mean?

I knew I was going to get emotional towards the end...

Do you remember that incident I always avoided to talk about? which caused the loss of all of my "friends"? That's one of those memories. I think that it's time for you to learn some details like: my brother was involved, along with his great at telling lies and a his very loose tongue and certain love interest he was having at the time.

A year ago Koichi was crazy about someone I never really met, all I knew about them was that they had and older brother who thought I was Koichi. Actually he knew I was Kouji, but that was because my brother said that he was I and so I was the one being chased and... ugh, what was I talking about? I don't think I'm making any sense...

Let's start over,

My brother has the bad habit of saying that he's me (ruining that way my good reputation). He says he does that because I am more interesting than him - riiight, I believe him – I know he only does that to annoy me. But the last time he did it, his beloved's older brother started following me everywhere because he thought I was after his relative- you know what, this is hard to explain because I'm not really sure what happened. I just know that many circumstances occurred at the right time to result into disaster. And many of those circumstances were caused by my brother's impossibility to tell the truth.

Ok, I'll start again. The first thing that you have to learn is that before this incident, my brother and I attended to different schools. The second thing is that Koichi introduced himself to his love interest with my data. The third is that my brother's crush's brother's didn't appear to be such a treat, not even his company. But lanky as they looked, both were experts in martial arts (and don't forget a few years older than me). One more thing I'll ask you to keep in mind is that I never I saw the blow coming (in other words Koichi didn't have the courtesy of telling me about this).

Things went like this: Koichi started hitting on this guy (very shamelessly), but the boy was obvious not interested and told his older brother, who decided to scatter a rumor at my school about my sexual preferences with the help of another boy who later on left the school. Because of that I started to receive more attention than usual. My friends, aware of the rumors, were disturbed but kept acting as if nothing was wrong... at the beginning.

To this point Koichi still hadn't stop hitting on this guy who, for some reason was very nice to him instead of just telling him that he wasn't interested. Of course, he had his brother to do the dirty job instead. Said brother got angry very quickly and decided to personally meet the infamous Kouji. That's when he went to my school, to find the pest who bothered to his little brother. But he found me. Poor clueless Kouji who didn't understand why these two guys had suddenly appeared and began asking me the weirdest questions.

Half semester had passed by before I heard the rumors. From the very mouth of who had started them and of course I got angry. I denied everything and threw a few blows at the idiot (who –for some really sick joke of the destiny I don't believe in- wore goggles just like Takuya). Maybe I did punched him too hard, hoping that he would shut up forever. No such luck.

The next day, those two bigger and stronger guys, made sure that I felt pain in every part of my body, beating me until somebody realized they were really trying to kill me and did something to stop them. The abusive left just on time to miss the chance to meet my stupid twin, who showed up just a few seconds after that, with his _'boyfriend'_ and much later came the idiot who started the rumors and made the most brilliant deduction (sarcasm).

Koichi apologized to me all the way to the infirmary, to the hospital and all the way home. I didn't talk to him for two months. Which gave him enough time to think and feel remorse (as if). Whereas I... nah. I was also suffering, because of the marks and bruises that remained with me for over a month and kept hurting even after two weeks. Luckily I never saw again the abusive that had beaten me, but my brother's 'boyfriend' and goggle boy went to my house to apologize, although I didn't talk to them, either.

The result of all those incidents were: at school I acquired a reputation of being a troublesome and, although Motomiya (I believe that was his last name) tried to convince everyone that all he had said before were lies, none believed him. So most of the students, along with my friends, kept on a radio of 2 meters away from me. Ironic is that by the end of that semester Motomiya was the only person who tried to befriend me which only caused him to be treated the same way as I (but of course I didn't feel a bit sorry for him, this was his fault after all), and maybe that was the reason why he changed schools the next semester, _shrug_.

Then Koichi decided to attend at the same school that I did. He said that was because he wanted to keep me company. If that was his real motive, it didn't happen as he planned. From day one, everyone in his class – hell, the whole school praised and admired him (just because he had threw a party which became legendary), whereas I kept being ignored and/or made fun of. Much later, half semester later, I met Takuya and... well, you already know how that's going. Everything started to cool down throughout this semester, from the pests that I used to call friends, to my resentment towards Koichi.

That is, until my little _bother_ decided to repeat his performance. The idiot had told Izumi that he was I! And he says this to me just before I can see Takuya, taking a bit of my cheerfulness away because after his confession, all I wanted was to have a moment alone with him just to be able to shake, shoke and kill him very, very slowly right after he answered me why the hell was he doing this to me again.

After we left Takuya in the park, I caught my brother at the bus stop and I started yelling at him. Koichi kept strangely silent all the way throughout my outburst until the end when I told him"You have to tell him the truth, that you're not me." my brother just stared at me for a long time before swearing to me that that would be the first thing he would say when he saw him again.

I don't know why I believed him.

The next day I got to the library at 3 p.m. (as it was now my usual) It was the last week of vacations and first I thought that was the reason why Takuya looked so depressed, but as soon as I asked him what was wrong he got on his knees in front of me, hugged my legs and started to beg me to come to the library in the morning. "Zoe, Jumpei, our boss, the lady... ALL of them are ignoring me and it's just not fair! ... Kouji please come earlier to the library" said Takuya and then started tell me the horror tale that was to be in the same room with Zoe Ayamoto and what had happened there in my absence. I thought that he was exaggerating, but I decided to do what he asked just to get him to stop wetting my pants with fake tears and I was awarded with a cry of happiness and a hug from which I got hurt, again. But this time the blow struck at my cheek by one of his elbows. Conclusion: he's dangerous when he's happy.

But that was not the end of my day (just the highlight). At night, I got a phone call that took me by surprise:

"Good night, can I speak to Kouji, please."

"That's me."

"... who's this"

"um... Koushiro Izumi "- _'eep'_

"..." - _'what do I do? What do I tell him?' - 'a lie' - 'but I already told him that I was Kouji, and if my brother told him that he wasn't I?...' - 'And now he's calling to talk to you because you know him so well.' - 'well excuse moi, why wouldn't he want to talk to me?' - 'because he does not know you, me, I mean he must be thinking I'm Koichi, no that Koichi is me... arrgggh'_

"hello" - _'earth to Kouji! you're still on the phone' - 'really? I hadn't noticed... and what do you expect me to do!' - 'Don't ask me!' - 'You're my conscience, you're supposed to know' - 'I guess...' - 'then think something!'_

In the end I decided to cover for my pathetic excuse of brother"err... yeah, I'm still here, um, actually I'm Koichi, um, Kouji has not arrived home yet."

Big mistake.

"Really? Oh, well..." pause "I'm afraid that there has been a confusion, I only want to speak with the owner of Siam."

"err... that would be me."

"exactly, because Koichi doesn't like cats."

"Right." It took me a second to rewind and listen to myself, then"Hey!"

"Kouji, right"

It turned out that this guy already knew me, he said that I was very popular at school (even if just because of those rumors). According to Koushiro, all the seniors knew me and my brother took advantage of that to talk to him at the beginning of this year (grrrr... damn him), but he had known all along that Koichi was lying because he had seen me at the computer lab some times.

I could help but ask him why he had played innocent with my brother, and he confessed that he really liked the compulsive-liar Koichi. I must say that that took me by surprise, Koichi can be charming when has his mind on it, but still... Koushiro is one of the few people in the world which are call geniuses. How could be possible that my brother...

"You know, I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time. Our programming teacher only speaks wonders of you and I have personally reviewed some of your designs and programs, and I must say that they are something" I couldn't help it, I blushed just for listening such compliment coming from a specialist.

"T- thanks" - _'eloquent, very eloquent...'_

"... and I was wondering if you would be interested in working in a recent project, your collaboration would be very well paid, what do you say?"

"I - I don't- don't know what to say. Uh- are you sure I could? I mean, I still have so much to learn... what is this project about"

He explained to me the general view, it was a school sponsored project, paid by the school, for the school, and counted as valuable school credits "And you can either cover your social service time just by doing this."

"That's brilliant! More than that! I'll get to work with Ichijouji and Izumi... do you really think that it can help you? I mean... you two are the best."

"Is that your answer"

"Yes! Of course! When do we start"

"Well, we've already started. The work began a week ago, so if you could start from tomorrow, that would be great."

"Very well then! err... where do I have to go"

"To school, we've begun to go in the afternoons, to get used to the schedule that we will have when classes start." That was when something started to bother me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"School, sure... well then, at the computer lab at what time?"

"4 o'clock."

"Well then, see ya at 4. Ja"

"Wait! Um... could you do me a favor? Please just tell Koichi that I already know the truth. He was acting weird when we met today and avoided looking at for some reason."

"Oh sure! I'll tell him." – time for revenge "'till tomorrow"

"Thanks, bye."

When my brother dignified me with his presence, one hour later, I was glad to inform him - and make fun of him - because Koushiro had called and had asked me to work with him in a school project. And of course I couldn't stop telling him that Koushiro had known who I was all along, and finally I passed the caller's message which was something like: 'stop pretending you're me!', wasn't it?

My brother reactions were the best entertainment than I've had in months: he paled a little when I told him who had called. Turned white when I announced that I had accepted to work with him. Finally he passed through every shade of color when I told him that this time he had been caught lying...

Yep, that's one of the highlights of my life right there... when my brother met shame.

Koichi wasn't able to say anything coherent until the next day, when he was finally able to ask me calmly:

"thank heavens because I really tried to tell him yesterday, but I really couldn't..." then he exploded saying the things that, I suppose, had been going through his mind all night. Mainly cursing his boyfriend for letting him think that he was outsmarting him, and me for being so happy about the whole thing. But really the only thing that made me smile like a loon was that I had finally had seen justice. Then he made the next comment"If you are going to work with them when school starts again, that means that you're no longer going to the library"

Honestly, I hadn't thought about it until that point... but then I remembered "Takuya! I almost forgot about him! I promised I'd be there early!"

I didn't give myself time to think about the tiny little problem that I'd have when school started. Instead, I worried about arriving to the library before 9:00 a.m. to see Takuya... and Zoe. This girl... is the same one Jumpei had been talking about all along (the same stupid one that always asked the same books). As soon as she saw me speaking with Takuya, she approached me and told me that it was best for me if I left Takuya alone, like the rest of the personnel in the library. I just gave her an incredulous look and walked away from her without saying anything. When I asked Takuya how had he acquired such nuisance, he explained how she had been following him around the library for almost a month, until he finally exploded and told her to leave him alone because he almost got fired on her account. Of what Takuya seemed oblivious, was that the girl still followed him everywhere - just like me, but because he asked me to tag along – it didn't take too long for me to put two and two and realize that the girl must have feelings for my beloved and confused Takuya, she was just acting mean with him because Takuya had rejected her.

"You're going already" he asked me, when the clock read half past three.

"Yep, I have an appointment." the divine one didn't seem to believe me, then I realized that I never informed him of my plans for the afternoon "I am going to participate in a school project along with Izumi Koushiro, err... you know him, right"

"Of course I know him! Why do you ask"

"School project uh"

"Yep."

"and Koichi... is jealous"

"He's just being stupid..."

"I never thought Koichi was so insecure, I mean, I never thought that it would bother him so much that you worked with his boyfriend."

"I think it's a bit weird too."

"and you don't feel uncomfortable? I mean, working with Izumi-sempai"

"A little. I'm still embarrassed to receive so many compliments because they say I am progressing a lot and is much worse when Koushiro says that and then Koichi starts looking at me as if he really wanted to kill to me... it's like seeing myself being angry with me... weird."

"I cannot believe that Koichi is actually going to school exclusively to watch over you two... the good thing is that the next week, when school starts again you'll stop working with Izumi."

"err.. now that you mention it, Koushiro said that the project can be considered like social service and I had been thinking about... keep going there, after classes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then you..."

"Yep."

"Well I am glad for you, it's a really good thing that you're finally going to work somewhere you really like." Takuya stood up from the chair next to mine and opened the door of the cubicle murmuring to himself "I had almost forgotten that I had to check in the books that came in earlier, bye Kouji." but Takuya didn't come back before I had to leave and – since I didn't want to be late for school - I didn't go looking for him so I left without saying goodbye.

Without knowing that I wouldn't see him again for a long time.

In the next week, another scholar semester began. In the mornings I went to classes where my classmates were still ignored me, whereas in the evening I met with some of the most brilliant minds on the country and a genius with world-wide recognition, to work in a program design that would be useful for the school to improve its budget.

One week passed just like that. One week quickly became two, three, a month, two... and no matter how much I missed him, I didn't dare to look for him or call him. The last thing I knew from him was after the first week of school when Koichi went to pick up Bella, after our grandparents convinced our parents to let us have our pets in the house.

It couldn't be helped, I felt melancholic and very often I was on the verge of going out to look for him, but I was afraid that Takuya had forgotten about me or didn't care about my visit. Koichi went often to the library during that time, but he never mentioned having seen him (maybe because he didn't speak to me because the idiot was still upset with me for working with his boyfriend).

But I had to do something to get rid of this 'missing him' issue and what did I do? I started to read the books from the shelves of my house-library (starting with those I remembered Takuya had mentioned the first time he came to my house).

By the first week of the third month, I braced myself and asked my brother about Takuya's whereabouts. Since he had just come from the library, I tried to sound like it was the most natural thing, even if I felt internal mouths clawing its teeth on my insides, when I asked "Have you seen him"

Koichi looked at me confused "Takuya doesn't work at the library anymore" then the mouths started chewing at me and my face fell "You didn't know"

End Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 16: HELLO AND GOOD BYE **

TAKUYA

Do you know Murphy's law?

_If anything can go wrong, it will. _

_Always can._

_Always will._

_At the most inopportune time._

_At the worse place._

Reiterating, always.

And how about the **Law of the Downwards Spiral Of Things that Go Wrong**. This one says that when you think that your situation can't be any worse it becomes more disastrous.

My life was just on the verge of falling into one of those Spirals, but at that moment all I could see was the tip of the Iceberg.

Try to picture yourself walking in to a place where you're not welcomed and everyone look like they are just waiting for you to go away. You wouldn't stand it? Right?

Personally, I hated it. If it wasn't for my past conversation with my uncle and Kouji's presence, I'd had gotten the hell out much earlier. For example the day that Kouji returned from his vacations. The only thing that made it able for me to stand the worst morning of my life was the knowledge that Kouji would come that afternoon, and just his presence was enough to lighten my mood (although it could also be because Zoe and Jumpei never came to the library after-noon).

_'That's it! The minute he walks through that door I'm going to ask- beg if necessary – to come to the service in the morning'_

Good thing that I didn't need to beg him... much, to make him say yes, and guess what? He really did! He showed up at the library at 9 O'something after!

"Hi Kouji!"

"Hey" - 'not the best conversation... but at least I'm not alone anymore.'

Kouji went to put his things in the cubicle while I sorted the books. When he came back he looked confused.

"What"

"Don't you feel like something is missing here?"

"I'd say that something doesn't belong in here..." I answered him watching out of the corner of my eye the silly blonde who watched us from the other end of the library _'and she must swear that she's hiding, how stupid.'_

"This place... no. It's you. Why are you so quiet"

"Uh"

"Don't tell me that you haven't realized? This place is just too quiet without your voice." - _'Wow! He talked more than the usual! But now why his face looks red?'_

"Well, since you miss it so much..." - _'redder? Was it something I said?'_

That was when our annoying boss walked by and looked at us like criminals and told us to put the example and **be quiet**. "What was that about" Kouji wanted to know I suppose that he was surprised by our boss' hostility.

I turned away looking for the nuisance, sorry I mean, Zoe still watching us, _'yep, still in position.'_ I couldn't help but shake my head a little so that the tiredness of her glare at my back would go away. "This place is not the same anymore" I sighed while Kouji and I started to accommodate the books back in their place"the only noise allowed here now is..."

**_rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii rhiii _**(Note: just amuse me and imagine that that's the noise of the wheels, which have never met oil, attached to a small cart used to load and carry the books)

"And she's always staring at you"

**_rhiii rhiii _**

"Yes."

**_rhiii rhiii _**

"I see."

**_rhiii rhiii _**

We still had a few more books to accommodate when she came over to – she'd say her intentions were to be nice and say greetings but the only thing she could do was - bother us. She was very straight forward when she told Kouji that he shouldn't be with me! _'Damn you crazy witch'_. And guess what Kouji told her? Nothing! She ignored her the same way she had ignored me just then.

Very far from taking Zoe's advise, Kouji put one of his arms around my shoulders and used that to pull me away from that corridor full of management text books, without loosening his hold of me until we were in the cubicle.

"Takuya, do you have any idea why she treats you like that?"

"Ughh..." - _' no, not really. Is that a bad thing?'_ – I shook my head.

"That isn's news... she likes you and is probably jealous of me."

"WHAAAAAT"

"What? you can't believe it? Then whatever do you thing was the cause of that eye twitching? It started right after I touched you."

"But I thought you weren't looking at her..."

"Hm, I couldn't resist."

Thanks to Kouji I had a wonderful morning, too bad he couldn't stay for the evening "I'm going to work in a school project along with Koushiro Izumi err... you know him, right"

"Of course I know who he is! Why do you ask"

"Really."

"He appeared in the news - along with Ichijouji - two weeks ago."

"Hm... Izumi told me that Ken Ichijouji would work with him too."

"Ah."

"But not today, he has other things to take care of first..." - _'which I don't care'_ "But as soon as I see him, I'll ask him to sign me his autograph, do you want one, Takuya"

"No, thanks." - _'Ahhh! No! Yuck! Guacala!(1) It'll just be a waste of paper.'_

Kouji left a little before 4 o'clock. I gave up a little after 5, since I found it a mysfelf too tired for some reason and felt I couldn't stay there another minute.

When I arrived at my house, Bella greeted – or at least that's how I translated her barking"Hello to you too! What's up" the small cocker spaniel was excessively active "Hey! do you want to go to the park with me? So you have a chance to do your business outside of my kitchen... " I put on her the pink strap (hey don't look at me! She came with that thing!) and took her to the same park where I had gone with Kouji and Koichi last Sunday.

"Bella! Bella" the little... creature had escaped of her strap, and as you can imagine I had to follow after her around the park.

**_guaf guaf _**answered the little beast but kept running off to nowhere. While I ran after her trying to put the leash around her neck, I felt a little embarrassed for all the attention that I was receiving for my attempts _'taking your dog for a walk should not be so difficult or embarrassing, however...'_

if we listen what the _Spiral of Things that Go Wrong _says:

_when you do something that makes you feel ashamed and you don't want anybody to witness your stupidity, everybody have the chance to enjoy your show _

_when you don't want to be the center of attentions, naturally, you become one _

and when you don't want to meet with someone who might recognize you, of course you go and crash into the most noisy person who is going to shout your name as soon as they see you.

"Takuya" a boy with disorganized hair and goggles appeared right in front of me. He looked at the dog that had just done her graces next to a bench and turned back to me. "It's yours"

"No, it's... she belongs to a friend." Davis gave a look that almost said: 'Friend? Pink leash? Cocker spaniel? Weird...'

"Is this friend here with you"

"No, what about you? Are you with someone?"

"I'm waiting for Ken."

"Oh." - _'didn't he say that he had other things to take care of?'_

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet here."

"Is he late" He shook his head, explained that he arrived too early and told me he was eager since he hadn't seen him for a week. I was about to ask him why they hadn't meet before (we were still on vacations after all) but that's when Ken came over.

I couldn't help but being hostile with him. Even worse, for I was still feeling humiliated, just seeing him brought back those bad memories, specially: _'If I hadn't been fired from my last job, I wouldn't have to deal with Zoe_'.

After his arrival, Davis and I said our good byes, I glared at Ichijouji and they both walked away...

... holding hands!

Then I into a christmas light: changing from yellow of panic, through blue of anger, green of jealousy to red with embarrasment.

_'Why did I felt jealous?'_

I asked myself while I walked home with Bella in my arms (so she didn't run away again).

"Davis is an hypocrite, looking at me like I was weird when the weird one is him... and Ken. Gaahh! I wish I've never had to see that" I said to Bella (who else). When we got to the house we prepared to go to bed- no wait I did. Dogs don't wash their teeth or change clothes before going to sleep.

Though sleep was not the only thing I did that night. I had the most interesting dream but back then I thought it was rather scary.

In the dream I was back at that park, but I hadn't taken bella for a walk. I was waiting for someone. I could see myself waiting, waiting, waiting... and for a moment I thought I'd be waiting my whole life when someone appeared far away _'Is that the person I've been waiting for?'_

This person walked towards me, but I couldn't say who it was. Instead of turning more clear as they got closer, they were fading. I realized how cloudy it seemed to be all around me. I felt my hand join to another one and it started to push me in one direction. I just let myself be led outside of the fog.

Then I could see more clearly and the person at my side stopped, it was then when curiosity got the best of me.

_'dark hair'_

_'blue eyes'_

'stripped bandana'

"Kouji" he turned around to stand right in front of me and asked me what did I wanted?

"What are you doing here?" he just smiled and kept walking, pulling me along with our still joined hands. "Were are we going?"

"To watch a movie." He answered me. After that I think my brain fogged I can't remember anything more...

The next morning I woke up feeling confused because of that dream. But just as sleep left me, I started to forget about it and gave it a logical explanation: I had seen something like that just because I had seen Davis and Ichijouji the previous day.

But my conviction vanished when I saw Kouji in cubicle. For a moment I thought back to the dream and felt the temperature of my face rise slightly, that is, until I noted the Kouji's unusual behavior. He looked tired but happy and for the first time ever, he started a conversation...

"Hi Takuya"

"H-hi... err, Kouji" - 'What's he doing with his mouth?'

"Yeah" - 'Is he whistling?'

"Are you feeling alright" - 'Is he humming?'

"Why do you ask" - 'HE'S HUMMING! Why...'

"err... because you, umm... you look different..." - 'or I'm going nuts!'

"Ah! That's because I'm in a very good mood."

"Why?" - 'what a silly, silly question' - nevertheless Kouji dignified it with an answer, which is a good sign of how happy he was.

"Well... first, Koichi is still in shock, hehe, he can't conceive that things didn't turn out as he planed..." – he paused to enjoy that feeling of satisfaction he got from his brother's pain, then "Second, because I am working with the one person I admire the most, so why wouldn't I be"

"With the one person you admire? You mean"

"Izumi-san, of course." - 'well, could have been worse' "I meant to two, Ichijouji-san, is exceptional as well."

"Errr, sure..." - _'Noooooo'_

"You have no idea what is to work with them."

"I can imagine." - 'although I really don't want to'

"No, you can't, look Ichijouji-san does everything like this..." - 'Help! No!... I don't want to know how he does everything, in fact I don't want to know anything about him!' and since that time, talking with Kouji meant listen to Kouji say wonders about _the one_ person I dislike the most... horror of horrors.

_'Things can't be worse.'_

That's what I thought, unknowing that my optimism just attracted more disastrous fates that little by little took all the things that gave me comfort. I believed that I could stand up to anything just as long as Kouji remained at my side. I could ignore his constant praising to Ichijouji Co., I could put up with the library's staff and everything would be alright. Besides, losing Kouji was something I wasn't expecting. Kouji had turned into a constant part of my life, and his presence something I relied on. Foolish me, when I thought that my stormy season was over, it turned out it was just recovering its strength to relief its fury on Friday and no, I am not being dramatic.

Kouji decided he no longer wanted to work at the library and went to work with his idols. But those weren't his words, he said something like:

"now that you mention it, Koushiro said that the project can be considered like social service and I had been thinking about... keep going there, after classes."

And what could I say to that? Don't do it? Don't leave me? Of course not! That was his decision and no matter how sorry I felt, I wasn't going to say anything to change his mind about this. Because I had this foolish hope that everything would work out at the end even if he wasn't there.

Boy, was I wrong!

Kouji's absence turned the library into a place I rather avoid going to if possible. School (along with Algebra II) started a week after that, more difficult that ever. A week after that, Koichi called me to tell me that he was going to pick up Bella (my last source of comfort). Koichi said that he would come to the house the following weekend. I saw a sparkle of hope at the thought that Kouji would come as well, but it was crushed when I saw him standing alone at my doorstep. Swallowing my deception and the desire to ask: 'Why isn't Kouji with you?', I listened to Koichi's complain:

"Those idiots can't think about anything but their stupid codes and programs and now they're working on Sundays... and you know why? Obviously because to them school, socialize, and even _sleep_ are just a waste of time! Ridiculous..."

Since that day my dreams became nightmares where Kouji told me I was stupid and I had been just a waste of time. A recurrent dream at that time was the fight I had had with Ichijouji, but Ken had been replaced by Kouji who called me idiot and I started to cry instead of throw him a punch. Little by little all of this started to grow a heavy lump for me, until I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded again, and guess where? At the in the library. Again. I screamed at Zoe and started a fight with Jumpei, which got me a black eye and kicked out of my second job.

It took a week for my family to realize that something wasn't right. When they did, they sent my aunt as a peacemaker. Calmly, the man asked me what had happened with me and I repeated to him Zoe's story and how thing went from bad to worse from that point. How after I failed most my courses at the first evaluation I decided to drop school and dedicated to work exclusively, how several months of frustrations had gotten the best of me and another fight cost me another job. I talked to him about everything but Kouji and the nightmares, because they were rather personal and not really the cause of my immediate problems.

"If you want to take a suggestion from an old, wiser man. My advice is this: you should apologize to Ichijouji." said my uncle I stared at him with disbelieve- _'Wasn't he listening? Then where does he gets that apologizing to Ichijouji will solve my problems.'_

"If you two make up and promise to never fight again, I am sure that we can fix something so you can work at the library again." - _'he means...'_ - when I finally understood, I jumped from my seat and ran out of the house with all the intentions to start looking for Ken any and everywhere I could think. It took me a few more seconds to react properly and decide that the idea was insane and remember someone who must know where I could find him. The problem was I really didn't know where to find Davis. Some more thinking got me to the obvious answer: Davis works for my uncle so...

"Uncle"

He gave me Davis' telephone number which I dialed immediately. Very quickly I explained my situation to the boy who agreed to intercede for my and Ichijouji's reconciliation "Sure! Just as long as I don't have to carry those stupid books anymore..." that's why afternoon of the following day found me and Ken shaking hands before all the people who worked at the library.

That's also how I got back my job at the first library.

I'd love to finish the story right there, but then I would leave you wondering 'And what about Kouji?'

So, here it comes. I didn't hear anything from him for about two months. All the time I felt like I missed something, although everyone who knew me thought I was acting distractedly as always.

Can you believe that during that time I became something closer to a friend of Davis and Ken? Davis is not much a surprise, if you could have seen us parroting at the library. But Ken? I don't know how to justify this aside from the fact that Davis and I acted as if we where joined from the hip. He even stayed to sleep at my house sometimes, and each one of them Ken showed up and - well I chose to give them privacy... (but don't let this fool you, I'm still a bit resented with him.)

Why did I tolerate that they went to my house to do... stuff. Well, because in exchange Ichijouji helped me to study for my semi-global exams, so I could go back to school (although I am not sure if that's such a good thing). That also reminded me of the time when Kouji had helped me to study for my Algebra exam - Kouji was way more patient that Ichijouji - blue intelligent eyes and dark hair _'What is it with me and this kind of guy?'._

At the library, my attempts to initiate Davis in the good habit of reading turned out to be an impossible task. By the time he finished reading the title of the book, his eyes where already closed and drool came out of his mouth. _sigh_ that too reminded me of Kouji.

Honestly, I could see a characteristic of Kouji everywhere (or I was becoming obsessed, same thing). But still I didn't dare to look for him, thinking that he might not want to see me, or that I'd just be bothering him, or the one that annoyed me the most: He'd feel ashamed of me, just a normal boy who was nothing compared to the "brilliant minds" he was related to now like Ichijouji and company.

It wasn't until the second week of the third month, that certain someone appeared at my doorstep to give me an update of his recent life... "Kouji"

"Are you sure" was the answer of the one at my door.

End Chapter 16


	7. Epilogue I, Chapters 17 and 18

**EPILOGUE I: BEST GIFT, PART 1 **

Kouji entered Takuya's house without making much noise, walked carefully across the hall towards the living room (where it was more likely the other would be) and took a small peaking since he didn't want to be caught just yet, to realize he had been right.

Takuya was sitting at the corner of a large couch positioned right in front to the TV set (which in spite of being on, wasn't receive much attention). The boy had his legs stretched below the small table at the center and his eyes directed to a small notebook on his lap where he was fast writing on.

Kouji thought about his choices:

1. He could announce his presence now, and look at the surprised face of his divine one.

2. He could approach him more and more until Takuya sensed him.

3. He could mount a fast attack, like pushing Takuya out of the couch, or...

4. He could take that notebook away from him and finally learn why he acted so cautious every time he questioned about it.

Everything depended on if he wanted to learn what was the content of that damned notebook and Kouji already knew what he wanted. But there was a small detail, Takuya was very sensible about his notebook, therefore, if he took it and read it without his consent, there was a big risk that the owner would get upset and Kouji definitively did not want that. The boy let out a sigh after reaching to the conclusion that it wasn't worth the aggravation, he would be more than satisfied by just surprising Takuya. Later he could think about a way to find out what he wrote so much about in that damned notebook (that he suspected, was his journal).

At that, the television turned automatically off and Takuya looked up to watch the grey screen, he seemed thoughtful for a moment then decided to turn it on again. Soon a commercial started running, it was for a horror film with a suspense background music.

Kouji decided to leave his hiding place just then. He walked slowly until he stood just behind Takuya. He had decided to push him out of the couch when...

"Don't even think about it." murmured Takuya at the same time he closed his journal "I saw you in the screen's reflection." Takuya explained to Kouji who walked around the couch, and sat unceremoniously on it next to Takuya, disappointed because he hadn't been able to surprise the younger boy.

"I knew I would find you here." Kouji informed him. Lately, they had started a sort of competition to know which one knew the other better. Up to that day they were still tied.

"And I knew that you would get here early, so I woke up before the usual."

"Hn, I knew that you were going to be sitting here in spite of all the other thing that you have to do." Kouji put an arm around Takuya's back, trying to get closer to him.

"Everything? I just have to clean the house, prepare dinner, do the laundry, do my homework and..." he looked at the floor when he whispered the last part, at the same time his arms circled the other's waist. Now their faces were at such short distance.

Kouji asked "What did you say?"

Takuya moved away from Kouji and turned his attention to the television "Err... no- nothing."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I am not!"

"Aja! I know you, Takuya. I know you're nervous." Kouji exclaimed. Takuya did not answer. Instead he stood up from the couch, notebook in hand and went to do something in his room (don't ask me, I don't know either) Kouji kept silent while he waited for the other to come back.

When he did, he sat at the same place, and back to the same position with his hands around Kouji's waist and laid his head on the boy's shoulder. Comfortable enough then turned to look at the screen that now showed a retarded robot stuffing his mouth with burritos.

On the other hand, Kouji still wanted to know "Is it because of the exams?"

"NO!"

Half day later the two of them had managed to finish all of the house shores. Kouji had prepared Mole and Orange Rice for dinner (since they had become addicted to Mexican food), while Takuya cleaned the house and put a load in the washing machine.

Now both were sitting on the same couch again. With the TV on but ignoring it in favor to pay attention to each other "Did we miss something?" Kouji asked, interrupting the quiet observation that the Takuya had been doing "You've been too silent."

"... Kouji?"

"Mm?"

"I..." Takuya made a long pause before looking at him in the eyes and ask "Could you help me with my Algebra homework?"

"That's not what you were going to say."

"But you'll help me? Right?"

"Sure." Then Takuya left Kouji alone again while he went into his room to get his papers and textbooks.

When Takuya returned, he set the notebook on the table and seated again beside Kouji and they began to study.

It had barely passed 15 minutes when Kouji realized that the other wasn't solving any of the problems on his book, even worse, the page was still blank "TAKUYA!"

"Hey! Takuya!"

The other boy looked up to him and asked a question that had nothing to do with the equations he had been trying to do "What do you want me to give you for your birthday?"

"Eh?"

"Your birthday is the next week and I still don't-" "Takuya..." said Kouji with a bored tone as if he was repeating his words "Stop worrying about that, you can give me any book you want as soon as you have enough money to buy it, it doesn't have to be exactly my birthday."

After listening to that, Takuya couldn't help but feel offended for several reasons, but vocalized just one:

"You don't think I can give you something else?"

Kouji let out an exasperated sigh, why his divine one always had to be so serious about gifts? Weren't those things supposed to cause joy? "Takuya, how many time do I have to say it? Your you are my best gift."

**End Epilogue I **

**CHAPTER 17: MY FAVORITE PART **

KOUJI

_He is like a fragment of sun, hot and luminous..._

... he's also a divine one with brown eyes, dark brown hair that is usually covered by a hat and goggles on top of everything else. Takuya is one year younger and attends to the same school I do, but in a different group and grade. Cheerful, charming, gentle, friendly with everyone, a little naive, loves to read books (just not textbooks), advanced mathematics are definitively not his strength, neither is to understand women, suffers a rare case of phobia to cats (like my brother). Loves to be the center of attention, to laugh... and to hit me (making it look like an accident), but specially he believes in fate and that is fate which puts together two people...

I saw him for the first time at the library carrying a pile of books that he dropped for some reason and I called him 'idiot' for that. Since then, Takuya became the reason of my happiness for one semester, where we turned from strangers who ignored each other presence at work to the best friends. But then everything happened too soon, time and circumstances made sure to separate us.

This is a really brief summary of countless pages of ridiculous things I've written. I know, usually you describe first the one you're going to talk about before starting a story about them, but I though it would be more suitable to have it at the end because if I had begun praising Takuya before you could know him through my eyes, it wouldn't be clear to understand why I think and I feel this way about him.

Three months had passed since the last time I saw him and when I finally dared to ask my brother about his whereabouts, his answer was unexpected...

Koichi looked at me confused then my stomach started churning and my face fell.

"You didn't know?" This time, Koichi wasn't lying.

"... Takuya doesn't work at the library anymore... " and I wished that he would be.

The next day I went straight to the library only to find the place... very quiet. I guess that without Takuya, the place that once ago was so familiar and pleasant, had returned to be the same boring place, it had lost its charm.

The atmosphere of the library had changed completely, the old boss had retired, the lady at the office had been promoted, Zoe and Jumpei had left too (I don't know why). Now there was a new group of kids with bored faces sitting outside the cubicle watching their life pass before them while they did nothing. They didn't read, didn't study, didn't even put the books back in their place, so the tables were overflowed.

_'it was never like this with Takuya...'_

I left the library determined to find to Takuya and convince him that he had to come back to that place. But then, my doubts assaulted me becoming gigantic barriers that made forget about it.

_'Did you alredy forget?'_

_'You haven't seen him in centuries... months it in fact, but still it's been too long.'_

_'If he had wanted to see you, he would have looked for you.'_

_'But he left the library without telling you instead.'_

_'What's so difficult to understand? It's obvious that he doesn't want to see you...'_

I came back to my house crestfallen and depressed by those thoughts "He doesn't want to see me..."

"Who?" Koichi.

"Hi Koichi." I told him with a doubtlessly un-cheerful tone,

"Hi-" which must have disturbed him a lot because he turned around to look at me with worry. "Kouji, do you feel alright?" I think he followed me into the living room and I am sure that he asked more questions but I can't remeber those since I chose to ignore him and kept walking to my bedroom dragging a heavy cloud of depression with me.

I locked myself in there, thinking about (you already know). Obsessing about wanting to see him. But at the same time stopping myself from going to look for him because of the same pessimistic ideas that fought my stubbornness. If I could have split in two back then, one side of me would have gone running to Takuya's house, meanwhile the other would have crossed his arms and stayed locked in the room for the rest of the day. However, what I did was pick up the book that I had been reading, turned the radio on with the volume to the top, turned the TV on but muted, turned on the computer (by instinct), put "Finding Nemo" on the Dvd player (Tommy had rented that and watched it in my room during his last visit), then I started to read.

Why read? Don't know, I suppose because it was an activity that made me think about him, which meant that I really wasn't reading so much as staring at the same page for hours while my mind wandered, think about... you already know.

_'All I want is to see him one more time.'_

_'..and who's stopping me? I can look for him at school, I just need to find what's his schedule and then...'_

_'...then what? What am I going to do when I see him?'_

_'I could tell him...'_

Finding him would be very easy, the school we both attended to was small and there were not many places where he could be. Besides his classroom there's the cafeteria, the computer lab (not likely), the sport fields, the art rooms, the school library... that's it!

The next day I ran towards that place where I was almost certain that I would find him, with his head bent on a book that didn't have anything to do with school. But when I arrived and saw him exactly in the position I had imagined (only with his back to the door), I remained still at the door. I didn't come closer, nor spoke to him, nor did any of the thing I had planned for hours in my bedroom. Instead, I just stared at him from a distant spot, then I walked out of there and back to the computer lab (where I was supposed to be).

'stupid, stupid, stupid...' it didn't matter how I called myself, whenever I saw him I kept doing the same thing over and over again for two weeks. I saw him arrive at school, at the cafeteria with his friends, at the library accompanied by a book, always leaving school in haste... always from a safe distance. And when he turned in my direction I had to disappear from his eyesight, hiding wherever I could (but that's another tragedy).

And of all the places and all the opportunities he had to catch me, he did't do it until we ran into each other by coincidence in the bathrooms.

I wasn't even following him, so facing him so suddenly startled me a lot. And it surprised him as well, but that didn't stop him from talking:

"Kouji!" unlike me, who had lost that specific ability at the moment along with the ability to do (em you know, what we go to the bathrooms for):

"err... hello?" – _'Heeeeeeeeeey is somebody there? Kouji!'_

"Huh? Oh! Hello Takuya..." - _'So, you're still alive.'_

But after that neither volunteered to talk first. Until my mouth spoke without thinking and without consulting to my sarcastic conscience:

"You left the library." – _'What the hell – is wrong with you - KOUJI?'_

"Eh... Oh! Right, like a month ago... " - '_Oh?.'_

"Yeah..." – _'Why?'_

"You know what, I'm sort of late for... this test, next period and I just have a little time to study" – _'Oh?'_

"Eh? Right, good, see you later."

"Good bye." – _'Good bye, Takuya.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now what?"

"Eh?"

"I don't like seeing my pretty face so sad."

"No really, tell me what's wrong."

"I saw to Takuya."

"Oh? You're still with that? Kouji one of this day..."

"And we talked."

"Ah! So he finally caught you?"

"NO! We just ran into each other by coincidence..."

"Right, I believe you..."

"In the bathrooms"

"You wasn't following him?"

"No"

"And? what happened?"

"We..." then I realized who I was talking to "Why am I telling you this?" I said and I ran away to lock up in my room.

"And what happened! Kouji Minamoto get out of there and talk to me for once..." – 'blah, blah.' I turned on the radio volume as high as it could to block out his shouting and let myself fall into the chair in front of the computer.

When I came out for supper, Koichi appeared behind me and followed me all the way to the kitchen repeating the same words with his most annoying voice "tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me..."

But I ignored him, that is, until he started thinking more strategically and threatened me with "if you don't tell I'm going to ask to the other only person who can".

"NO"

"Tell me."

"I have my fingers right on it!"

"Okay, alright! Alright! I am going to tell to you..."

I ended up explaining everything, not just what had happened at the bathrooms, EVERYTHING. Why I was spying on him, why I was so scared to talk to him, why I hadn't returned to the library for a month, why I had decided to leave the library in the first place and in the end I realized just how stupid I had been.

"Really, really stupid." Koichi confirmed.

"Yeah..."

"At least now you know what you are going to tell him when you see him again, but this time try starting from the beginning"

"From the beginning? But-"

"What?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Why do you say that?"

"The last time I saw him, he didn't seem very happy to see me." when he heard me say that, Koichi let out a mocking laughter "Why are you laughing?"

"You suck as a storyteller..."

"Huh?"

"Now pay attention, I am going to tell you a story that perhaps you're not very familiar with..."

**End Chapter 17 **

**CHAPTER 18: SUNNY & GLOOMY **

TAKUYA

_He is like a beam of the moon, beautiful and full of mysteries..._

He's also a singular individual (note the sarcasm) with blue eyes, dark hair over which he wears a badana to tell himself apart from his clones. He is a year older than me, which means that he's in a superior grade at the school that we both attend. Intelligent, serious, amiable and just a little grumpy, fanatic of felines, his favorite pastime are computers (and Internet), he's like great with math and in any other school-related subject. He used to hate reading even if he got paid to do so but that changed, the first impression that anyone have from him is that he likes to be alone and doesn't like to be bothered. But the more characteristic of him is that he believes that there is no such thing as destiny and as much of the good or ill is personal merit... sounds boring, no?

I saw him for the first time at the library. Very stupid of me to think he was someone else and very clumsy me ended up dropping the books to the ground in front of him. One week later, he came back to keep me company for as long as one semester, throughout which he inspired me fear (at the beginning), curiosity, disagreements and happiness when we finally made friends (although it was never voiced, it was something that we both knew). It was then, when everything was going so well, that it ended up so suddenly. Almost at the same time that I discovered that I felt something more than just friendship. Now I realize that never before I had taken the time to just write about him. That's odd since all I meant to do was talk about him...

"Kouji" - "Are you sure?"

Before I could hide it, deception became visible in my face, but not for too long. Just seeing Koichi smiling face caused a joyful sensation that made me follow his example.

"What are you doing here?" – _'Idiot'_...the was the best adjective I could call myself with for confusing Koichi with his brother, or for having said the name of the one I really wanted to see at my doorstep.

But it was not absolutely my fault, the stupid twin had the fabulous idea to wear a badana just Kouji usually does. Of course at the end I realized that he wasn't Kouji just by his attitude. Whereas kouji starts fuming in anger, Koichi is always amused by the confusion and always answers humorously that I can't get him out of my head, which strangely he didn't do either... but it wasn't as weird as the lack of Kouji's anger, thus I decided it had to be Koichi.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" - or perhaps I decided too fast? Because that didn't sound very friendly... "you want to know something? Takuya, I thought you liked my brother"

"Whaaaaat?"

"And you know what else I believed? That you were my friend!"

"Huh?"

"But no! your never tried to help me!"

"Sorry? What are you talking about?"

"Kouji! Remember him? Or are you just not listening? because you don't care anymore?"

"I do not understand, what are you talking..."

"Obviously that's the problem!"

"Huh? Koichi, I have no idea what what are you-"

"What am I talking about? eh? About Kouji and Koushi! Who else?"

"Kouji and Koushiro? What about them?"

"Them! Together! Don't even mention it!"

"Are you still jealous?"

"Ah! but now I DO have a reason to be. Did you know that recently Koushi dumped me in favor of my brother?" – _'What?'_

At first I doubted it, but as Koichi did not stop repeating the same thing over and over, I ended up believing that it was true... because, What could Koichi gain from saying such lie? So it had to be the truth...

It all had to be true. That it was the same to him if he saw me again or not, that if I looked for him I would just be a nuisance to him and that I wasn't smart enough or interesting enough for him...

That was why when I met with Kouji (at the bathroom, how nice) I was a little... cold. I was the one of the monosyllables and the one who left the place running. I didn't have a test nor did I went to study like had told him, I skipped school for the rest of the day and went to hide in my house.

And I cried.

I am not very sure why, but I knew that it was just what I needed, just like I needed to be alone, just like I needed not to be interrupted, just like I needed to ignore the phone ringing, just like I needed not to answer it, just like I needed not to press it against my ear, just like I didn't need to say hello, just like I didn't need to hope that it was Kouji, just like I didn't need to feel disappointed when I knew that it was Koichi, just like...

"... so, are you coming?"

"Where?"

"to my birthday party."

"but... what about Kouji?"

"What about him?"

"I don't want to see him" - "Why?" - "I don't know."

"... Well... you don't need to worry about him. He probably won't be here anyway."

"Why?"

"Because lately he comes home very late, their project is almost finished and they're working on it more to be over with it as soon as possible, they're even staying to work on the weekends, so you really have nothing to worry about."

"..." - "So, are you coming?" - "Why do you want me to go?" when Koichi decides he's going after something, he gets all determined to accomplish it and it can be very annoying. He didn't stop repeating "Are you coming? Are you coming? Are you coming?" until I promised I would go to his celebration that would take place at his - and Kouji's - house. A few days later found me at the porch of the fore mentioned house. It was Koichi who answered the door and invited me in. Immediately he made sure to introduce me to everybody in the room, friends and relatives alike (what else could be the brats running after Bella and Siam). Koichi stood by my side until he sensed I was more confidence and felt comfortable around the strangers, then he disappear to make a phone call (later I learned that he had called his brother to tell him to hurry and come back to the house, grr).

Kouji arrived one hour later, but by that moment I was having a panic attack. Don't think that I was nervous because I would see him again, not as much as the fact that Siam had approached me and, at first he was rubbing his furry body against the fabric of my trousers and when I asked Koichi to take him away from me, the coward took several steps back saying that he didn't get along with cats. One of his friends took it in her arms and started patting him softly, but then Tommy - one of Koichi's cousins - said that he also wanted to hold the "pretty kitten", but the kid treated him so badly that the animal chose to attack the poor kid and went back to rubbing against my trousers. That was when I began to hyperventilate because when the same girl tried to take Siam away from me again, the cat showed his teeth to her growling in a very unfriendly way.

Then Kouji arrived.

The owner of the beast – I mean cat - watched my tearful eyes and the obvious terror reflected in them, and called his cat with a simple... "prrr, prrr, Siam come here."

As soon as the mini-tiger realized that his owner was calling him, he ran after Kouji who was already on his way to the kitchen.

It was not until the cat had left the room, that I let out a noisy sigh of relief. Then I could also realize that I had the attention of everybody in the room and turned quite red with embarrassment. "Takuya? What are you doing here?" - _'Huh? Davis?'_

"Errr..." it turned out that Kouji had not arrived alone. Along with him came the whole team that works in that project with him - and Davis. "... what are YOU doing here?"

"But I asked first!" he said.

"Koichi invited me. Now you tell me what are you doing here?" I insisted.

Davis seemed confused by that and had begun to say: "But I thought that Kou-" when Ken covered his mouth and answered for him: "He came with me."

I kept watching suspiciously at Davis and Ken but soon I let it pass. Kouji had returned to the room, with the monster asleep in his arms _'Maybe he had beaten him into sleep.'_ But seeing as Kouji treated the beast assured me that he hadn't done something like that.

I listened Davis' voice again protesting about something, but my sight was nailed on the boy who was causing a weird feeling in my stomach? - "Ken! I don't understand, wasn't it Kouji who..." then I could help but turn to see the pair thinking _'I didn't know that Davis and Kouji knew each other' _- Ken had covered Davis' mouth again while leading him outside of the room _'What was that about?'_

When that pair left the room I turned my head, gliding to look for Kouji, but I almost jumped when I found him right in my face looking at me nervously and I felt my face burning for no apparent reason. "Sorry about Siam, if I had known that you were coming I would have kept him outside of the house."

"Huh? Oh No! That would have been cruel, this is his house after all."

"Yes, but you're allergic."

"I'm what?"

"You told me you were allergic to cats, remember?"

"Eh... oh, yeah! That, errr... I would call allergy exactly, rather call it phobia, actually."

Then again I began feeling uncomfortable. It did not seem right for me to be chatting with him, because it made me feel like before.

_'But it's not like before, because Kouji and Koushiro...'_ - after thinking that, I decided that I it was best to go now, before I actually had to see some _KouKou_ that would definitively hurt me unnecessarily. I began looking for Koichi around just by sight, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I decided that I would just say a short good bye to Kouji, just - "I'm sorry but I have to leave already." - said someone else. I turned around to find out who had said that. Who had stolen my words? That someone was Koushiro.

... and hanging of one of his arms was Koichi.

"Then I'll walk with you to your car..." – _'What the?'_

Wordlessly, I walked towards them but then I changed my mind and ran to look outside of the window. I saw them leave the house together, I saw Koushiro climb into a light blue beetle and kept looking as Koichi leaned in to give him a goodbye kiss. My eyes went wide and then Kouji asked me what I was looking at but he didn't wait for my answer and looked for himself at the couple which blatantly continued their immoralities at public sight.

Kouji smiled when seeing this and turned to look at me.

Then I understood that I had yet again fallen in another of Koichi's lies of and all the blood concentrated in my head. Very slowly I came back to normal: "Is just that, I thought... I thought that you..."

Kouji was watching me with such a serious expression that I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac "You and Koushiro never..." and to explain him what I meant, pointed with my eyes at the couple outside.

"No." He answered very serious. I closed my eyes at the same time let out another sigh, and laughed again.

"Kouji, is it really your birthday?" then I opened my eyes to look at him in case he answered me with signs, but today it seemed that he had eaten canary seeds.

"Not in another two weeks."

"Really?" I bent my head down while I tried to control that tremendous desire to cry, to shout and laugh at the same time. The best thing I could do was keep the smile in my face for the rest of the day. "I should be mad at him, but I am not." I said in low voice, I didn't think that Kouji had listened to me.

"Why not?" and for his tone, I could tell he was really curious and expecting a good explanation.

"Because I am looking at this on the good side, I no longer feel so bad for not buying anything for you." Kouji smiled when listening to that.

The rest afternoon we spent talking and I didn't know anything else of Davis and Ken (which I didn't think was as suspicious as I should). Koichi however, had the imprudence to approach me with a wide smile as his white flag, but when he noticed that I - in spite of what I said to Kouji – looked like I wanted to murder him with my glare, he quickly walked away from us with the excuse to go haunting for food.

I stayed at their house for as much time as possible, but somehow time seemed to be going faster and soon came the time when I really had to leave and Kouji walked with me to the bus stop, and immediately I thought that it could be sort of the equivalent to what Koichi did with Koushiro and my cheeks colored again.

While we waited for the bus to arrive, we continued talking for a bit more, but the conversation soon. I guess we both were thinking about something at the moment, at least I was. Often I turned to look at Kouji, but whenever I saw him, his eyes were fixed somewhere else, a place far more distant from there. I wanted to say something then... but somehow it didn't felt right, so I kept silent.

But when Kouji said my name... The lights of the bus shone over us and he just said "Good bye."

**End Chapter 18 **

**Darla:** Yep, this fic is almost over, there are no more chapters left. And yes it will have another Epilogue, two more in fact :P  
Err... one more thing, I am pretty sure I'll bug you with this "point out my mistakes at me" thing, but could you please? I know you're probably laughing or don't know where to begin...


End file.
